


Arthur's Return

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Modern Era, Pining, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: A reincarnated Arthur returns to Earth with knowledge of the modern world, only he is three decades behind.   But when Merlin is about to get married, will Arthur confess his true feelings to Merlin before it is too late?COMPLETE!





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  I can’t believe I’ve never written a Merthur fic about Arthur’s reincarnation.  This fic goes along with canon, where the events of the last episode of the fifth season occurred so SPOILER ALERT.  (I hated how it ended btw, but that’s another story.)   However, this fic is quite different than most ‘Arthur returns’ stories because Arthur comes back with a basic knowledge of how the modern world works – sort of.  You’ll see what I mean.   And now, onto the story!

.~. 

_Arthur's Return_

Chapter One: The Gateway to Avalon

.~.  
  
The day Merlin decided to grow a pair and rejoin society, he cast several magical safeguards around the lake of Avalon.  They would specifically alert him via an enchanted bracelet if there was any major movement around the lake.  The gateway to Avalon wasn't inhabited by any animals, and it was practically inaccessible to people.  Merlin had made sure of that, so if… _when_ Arthur finally returned, there was no chance of him being discovered or harmed.  As far as Merlin’s friends knew, he lived by a peaceful lake that stunk to high heaven.  Thanks to the smell, no one dared go near it.   It was one of Merlin’s more ingenious spells.  
  
It took great courage for Merlin to dare to live again.  He practically spent that first century After Arthur pining for his lost king.  After Gwen died and Camelot fell, Merlin moved to live in the woods in a cottage not far from the lake. 

Consumed with grief, Merlin encouraged the rumor that the old hermit who lived by the lake was mad.  That way, people didn't bother him.  Merlin told himself that he didn't mind living alone, that getting lost in memories of Arthur and his friends was enough.  It wasn’t.  
  
How he wished he could die so he could finally be with Arthur! Merlin considered killing himself, but then he postulated what if Arthur hadn’t crossed to the Other Side?  What if the king was being kept somewhere in limbo until it was time for him to return to Earth?  What if the prophecy regarding the Once and Future King was real?  Merlin decided that was worth sticking around for.  Committing suicide wouldn't have worked anyway, as Merlin discovered that he was immortal when he didn’t die of old age. 

After the 100th anniversary of Arthur's death, Merlin realized something.  Arthur wouldn't want him to live this quasi-life, waiting day after day in his cottage by the lake for the king to return.  Merlin decided that he owed it to Arthur to go and _live_ , so that when Arthur returned, Merlin would have all sorts of stories to tell him.  The warlock knew that if their positions had been reversed, Merlin would’ve wanted Arthur to live amongst people and have a semi-normal life.  So he did.  
  
Merlin still kept his cottage by the lake, but he also mingled with the general public.  He made friends again and experienced the pleasure of human touch.  He indulged in a few sexual entanglements, but he didn't settle down.  The warlock told himself it was because he didn't want to hurt the other person, as they would inevitably find out about Merlin's immortality.  He'd learned his lesson with Arthur by not telling him about the magic.  In his heart, Merlin knew he couldn't deceive another person that way.  But the real reason Merlin never settled down was that none of his partners could compare to Arthur. 

Not that he and Arthur had ever been more than friends.  After all, the king had dearly loved his Queen Guinevere.  But the desire had been there on Merlin's end.  Oh, how he desired Arthur!  Merlin thought there was a slim chance that Arthur might return his amorous feelings.  The warlock swore he noticed several indications that Arthur wanted him – all those significant looks and lingering touches - but nothing ever came of it. 

Merlin indulged in all manner of sexual fantasies when Arthur was alive which got him through the day.   He did so for a while after Arthur died as well.  But each time he wanked and thought of Arthur, a wave of despair crashed over him when he reached his peak.   Due to this depressing phenomenon, Merlin would put off wanking as long as he could.   When he felt he could last no longer, Merlin tried to think about anything other than Arthur.   That wasn’t very effective, thus the inspiration for rejoining society and finding a temporary replacement.  

Now it was 2018 and gay marriage had been legal in Britain for several years.  It gave Merlin an opportunity he hadn’t had before, one that he decided to take advantage of.  As of late, Merlin was enjoying life in the modern world.  His magic made it easy for Merlin to do what he wished.  He’d had many careers in his life – doctor, lawyer, politician, and writer.   Nothing to where he could interfere much with the world’s history.  But this time Merlin chose to teach at university, concentrating in Medieval Studies.   He stuck to what he knew best, hoping to bring the Arthurian times alive to new generations of students.   Of all his careers, teaching was the one Merlin enjoyed most.  He supposed he was a masochist for choosing a career that reminded him of Arthur, but people were starting to forget about King Arthur and his great deeds.  Merlin couldn't let that happen, hence the teaching job.

.~.

One frigid Friday morning, Merlin awoke with a start.  Dream Arthur quickly faded, leaving Merlin alone in his bedroom.  The warlock groaned with dismay.  Dreams of Arthur were frequent after Camelot fell, but now they were few and far between.  Merlin wondered why he’d had one now.   Pushing his fantasy aside, Merlin checked his phone for messages or emails that he missed during the night.  He was about to climb out of bed and begin his morning routine when he noticed the date on his phone - January 12th.  Arthur's birthday.  Fuck. 

This year he hoped that he would forget about it, but that was not the case.  All Merlin wanted to do was to go back to bed.  Or to spend the day eating ice cream and binge watch Doctor Who.  Or to get so pissed he wouldn’t remember why he was depressed.  Anything to keep his mind off of Arthur and all the mistakes Merlin had made that led to his death.  
  
But, dammit, Merlin was a responsible adult.  Dr. Emrys couldn't let his students down - they were reviewing for their final today.  So Merlin dragged himself out of bed, choked down a piece of toast, and left for university.  
  
On campus, Merlin watched as students waved and greeted each other, oblivious to the professor's bitter scrutiny.  He hated that, to everyone else, it was just another day.  No one else mourned Arthur.  No one else felt Merlin’s agony when he recalled Arthur slipping away in his arms.  No one else understood what it was like to lose their other half and be stranded without him for over a thousand years.  
  
Merlin entered his classroom, thinking about what he would do that night to numb the pain.  His students filed in, chattering excitedly about the end of term.  Merlin focused on them, and helping them prepare for their final.  He was so starved for positive attention that he gave his students a few of test answers.  His students, understandably, were thrilled.

  
Merlin was going over the intricacies of the feudal system when the bracelet vibrated.  It was the same a golden bracelet that would alert him if there was any movement in the lake.  Over the years he'd had several false alarms that had devastated him.  But none of them had been on Arthur's birthday.  What if that meant something?  There was only one choice he could make.  Merlin pulled out his phone and acted like he'd just received a distressing text.  
  
"I’m afraid I have to cancel class early, as an emergency has just come up. I'll post the rest of the notes online.  You’re dismissed," Merlin declared, hurriedly gathering his tote and coffee cup.   
  
To his students' bewilderment, a red-faced Merlin raced out of the classroom.  The warlock hightailed it to his car, and sped home, breaking several traffic laws.   All the while, Merlin’s bracelet jingled merrily, still vibrating the news that someone or something was near the lake.  
  
_It's nothing,_ Merlin sternly told himself.  _It's probably just an animal that got lost._ But then Merlin delved into “what if” territory.  _What if it really was Arthur?  And if so, why would he return now?  What if Arthur still held a grudge about the magic, even though he forgave me before he died?_  
  
Merlin pulled into his driveway, cut the engine, and dashed around the back of the cottage towards the lake.  His colleagues often teased him that he lived by a mysterious lake, especially since Merlin was an expert in Arthurian legends.  They had no idea that this was the real Lake of Avalon.  Merlin called off the foul-smelling spell, which helped with his labored breathing.   The warlock’s heart began to pound as he prepared to discover what had set off his bracelet.   
  
Merlin thought he was prepared for anything, but when he saw the figure moving towards him, Merlin turned white.  Drops of water poured off the man clad in full silver armor and a faded red and gold tunic and cape.   The moment he saw those familiar blue eyes, Merlin identified the man who had haunted his dreams for centuries.  
  
"Arthur," Merlin whispered, reaching out toward him before fainting dead away.  
  
.~.  
  
End Chapter 1

A/N:  What’d you think?  I’ve got twenty more pages already written, so this will be updated pretty frequently.  Do you like it so far?  Comments are great!


	2. Arthur Reincarnated

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.  
  
A/N:  Wow, I’m so excited by the response I got in the comments and kudos!  Here’s more Merthur for you to enjoy.

.~.  
  
Chapter 2:  Arthur Reincarnated

.~.  
  
  
"Merlin.  Merlin!  Wake up!"  
  
"Mph," Merlin said intelligently.   He’d had the most amazing dream.   Arthur had returned, looking as breathtakingly gorgeous as Merlin remembered.   And now Merlin was hearing his voice.   The last thing he wanted was to wake up like the coveted voice asked.  Merlin just wanted to stay lost in this fantasy.  He knew the second he woke up, it would shatter and Arthur would be no more.

“Merlin, I can see your eyes moving.  You’re not fooling anyone.”

"You sound like Arthur," said Merlin.    The dream Arthur even had the king’s supercilious tone of voice.  It had been centuries since he’d had a dream with that perfect quality.  
  
" _Mer_ lin, I am Arthur.  Open up!"  
  
Merlin reluctantly opened his eyes.  He couldn’t refuse a command like that, even from a dream.   His vision cleared, leaving a familiar figure clad in armor gazing down at him.

“Arthur?”  Merlin blinked several times, and Arthur’s form didn’t fade away.  Could it really be him?  Merlin was so tired of this.  Each time he’d thought that Arthur returned it had always been his imagination.

“It’s me, Merlin.”  Arthur insisted.

 “No, I must be hallucinating again,” Merlin muttered.  “It was brought on by your birthday.  You’re not real.  You can’t be."  
  
"I'm quite real, you idiot," said Arthur.  "I'll show you."   The newly returned king grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and sat him up on the ground.  Then he proceeded to pull Merlin into a headlock, and Arthur not-too-gently rubbed his knuckles against Merlin’s scalp.

“Ow!” Merlin protested, even though his heart leapt at Arthur’s touch.  “Enough!”

"That's better," Arthur said, grinning as Merlin extricated himself from the king’s piercing grip.  “Do you believe me now?”  
  
"Maybe.  I feel really strange," Merlin slurred.  “What happened?”  
  
"You fainted at the sight of me," Arthur said smugly.   “Luckily I still have lightning reflexes and I caught you before you hit the ground.”  
  
"It’s really you,” Merlin realized, the truth washing over him, cleansing his doubts.  “God, Arthur.  I've been waiting so long, you have _no_ idea.”

"It's been over a thousand years," Arthur said softly.  "I do have some idea."  
  
Merlin was shaking all over, trembling with cold as he tried to process what had occurred.  That combined with the fainting lead to him starting to hyperventilate.   “So-so cold,” Merlin chattered as his breathing spiraled out of control.   
  
"You're in shock," Arthur murmured.  "Come here.  Stay with me, Merlin."  The former king pulled a limp Merlin into his arms.  "It's alright, I'm here,” Arthur soothed.  “I'm back.  I won't leave you again."  
  
"I should be comforting you, not the other way around," Merlin hiccupped, concentrating on bringing his breathing back to normal.  “You’re the one that just came back.”  
  
Arthur held him for a bit longer before he spoke.  "Merlin, I know you're upset, but for the love of God, please dry me.  It’s miserable sitting here sopping wet.”

"You want me to use magic?" Merlin couldn't believe it, this clear acceptance of his gift.  
  
"How else are you going to dry me?" Arthur gently teased him.  "To _day_ , Merlin." Arthur prompted when Merlin made no move to do so.  
  
Arthur’s asking for Merlin’s magic did wonders for Merlin’s constitution.  The warlock reluctantly moved out of Arthur’s arms and murmured a spell. Suddenly Arthur's armor flew off and his red tunic and brown trousers grew warm.  Then Arthur's hair lost its wet look, returning to its former blonde glory.  
  
"Thanks, that’s much warmer," said Arthur, relieved he was no longer soaked in lake water.  "You're quite useful to have around."  
  
"You've been gone for practically forever and that's all you have to say to me?"  Merlin said quietly.   
  
Arthur reddened, swallowing back a witty comeback.  The king knew he needed to do this properly.  He owed Merlin that at least.  "I suppose you want a proper apology about me condemning your magic.  I am ever so grateful to you for all you did for-"  
  
"I don't care about that!" Merlin exclaimed.  "God, Arthur, I missed you.  So much."  Merlin’s unsaid question hung in the air.  Thankfully, Arthur understood.  
  
"I missed you too," Arthur said quietly.  "More than words can say.  I hated that I died so soon after you told me.  If I'd known earlier, I like to think I would've lifted the ban on magic."  
  
"That doesn't matter," Merlin said firmly.  "It only matters that you're back.  That you’re alive and safe."   


 An awkward moment fell between them.  As usual, Arthur used his usual strategy for avoiding talking about feelings – he changed the subject.

“I see you have retained your younger form,” said Arthur, nodding at Merlin.   “The beard is new, though.” 

“Beards are in fashion.  It also helps me look older,” Merlin rationalized.  “I can be whatever age I like but I prefer this one best.”

“Thank God for that. I’d hate to see what you look like as an old man,” said Arthur. 

For some reason, that sent Merlin into stitches.  “Remember this guy?”  The warlock muttered a spell and he slowly grew older until he became an elderly man, his white scraggly beard almost reaching the ground.  “It was me.”

“You were Dragoon the Great?”  Arthur cried.   “You made me carry you!”

“One of my life’s greatest moments,” Merlin sighed happily, reverting back to his usual younger self.    He used magic to call Arthur’s armor to him.  “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

Arthur followed Merlin into the cottage, shutting the door behind him.   The former king of Camelot walked through Merlin’s home, not intimidated in the least by all the modern inconveniences and décor. Arthur plopped down on the cushy sofa in the living room as if he owned the place.   Merlin dropped the armor in front of Arthur.  Then Merlin sat right beside him, not leaving any room for a comfortable amount of space.   Thankfully, Arthur didn’t comment on it.

"I must say, Merlin, I like the jeans,” Arthur complimented the warlock.  “I've been itching to try a pair myself.  Supposedly they are quite comfortable and they’re in style."  
  
"Thanks," Merlin said absentmindedly.  "How long have you..." He gaped at Arthur, who gave Merlin a jaunty grin.  "Wait.  How do _you_ know about jeans?"  
  
"When I was 'asleep', I was given a window to the outside world,” Arthur informed him.  “I can’t explain it, but somehow I watched the world as it slowly changed into what it is today."  
  
"So I don't need to explain running water, electricity, technology, and all that to you," said Merlin, who’d been worried about how he was to accomplish such a feat.  
  
"Nope," Arthur said proudly.  “I’m up to date on all that.”  
  
"This is unexpected, but a welcome surprise,” said a relieved Merlin.  “It certainly makes my job easier.  I didn’t know how I was going to explain the toilet without grossing you out."  
  
"Speaking of which, I'll just go use the toilet, shall I?" Arthur stood up from his spot on the couch.  “It’s sure to be an improvement on the chamber pot.”  
  
"Second door on the left," Merlin said automatically.  

Arthur followed Merlin’s directions and disappeared into the bathroom.

 _Arthur is in my bathroom_ , Merlin thought excitedly.   _Arthur is here.   In my house._    _It would be so easy to ply him with wine, take him to my bedroom and_ … The warlock blushed as he thought about what he’d like to do with Arthur.  Merlin hadn’t felt so giddy since last Valentine’s Day when he’d met… shit.    

Suddenly, Merlin’s silly fantasy about seducing Arthur ground to a halt.   Even if by some miracle Arthur suddenly became interested in men, Merlin was not free to give himself to Arthur.   How could he have forgotten?   Arthur had shown up and Merlin’s brain had gone right out the window.

All too quickly, Merlin heard the toilet flush and the sink run.  Arthur emerged from the bathroom announcing that he officially loved modern life.   “The toilet is amazing,” Arthur gushed.  “It just goes away!  Much of an improvement in you having to clean my chamber pots, eh Merlin?”

“Er, yeah,” said Merlin, distractedly playing with his hands.

“What are you fiddling with?” Arthur asked, as observant as always.

“Nothing,” Merlin tried, mentally kicking himself for calling attention to something he didn’t want to have to explain.  At least, not right away.  
  
"It’s not nothing.  What’d you got there?” Arthur asked.

Reluctantly, Merlin showed Arthur his adorned left hand.

“You're married?" Arthur asked, indicating Merlin's golden band.  
  
"Engaged actually," Merlin corrected him. 

“I see you were busy while I was gone,” Arthur said, his face not betraying any emotion.  "Who is the lucky girl?"  
  
"Uh..." Merlin was at a loss.  He didn't know how to explain the concept of gay marriage when there hadn't even been a word for it back in Arthur's day.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and someone entered the house.   “Marvin, I’m home!”   Footsteps clattered along the wood floor.  

 _Oh no,_ Merlin thought.    
  
A new face entered the living room, confusedly looking from Merlin to Arthur, back to Merlin.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, ever suspicious.   He sized up the newcomer as he would a possible threat.  

The brunet young man was a few inches taller than Arthur.  He had a bit of padding around the middle, with an average looking face, as well as a very short haircut with too tight jeans.   Arthur decided he could take this man apart with one blow, should it come to that.   
  
"I'm Marvin's fiancé, Dan. It's nice to meet you."  Dan offered his hand and Arthur grabbed it with a vice-like grip. 

“I’m Arthur.  Merlin’s former master.”  Arthur oozed charisma, but Merlin could’ve sworn there was an edge to his voice.  

“Dungeon master,” Merlin improvised.  “We played a lot of D&D back at university, where I went by Merlin.”

“Ow, you can let go of my hand now.” Dan glared at Arthur, who glared right back.

“Dan, you’re back early from your business trip,” said Merlin, trying to divert his attention from Arthur.  

“Yes.  I wanted to surprise you.”  Dan’s expression softened as he gazed at Merlin.   “I didn’t realize you had company.”

“It’s fine,” said Merlin, although it really wasn’t.  “It’s always good to see you.” 

“I brought you cake samples from our caterer,” Dan announced.  He popped a bite of chocolate cake into Merlin’s unsuspecting mouth.  “Can you believe our wedding is in a week?  I assumed you told him.” Dan nodded at Arthur.  “The minister emailed me with some questions for you to look over and-”  
  
"Wait.  You can't marry him!"  Arthur protested.  "He probably has AIDS."  
  
"Arthur!" Merlin groaned, before staring at the former king as if he'd grown two heads.  “We’re going to have to work on your re-education.”  
  
"What the fuck?" Dan once again glared at Arthur, leaping up to face his challenger with his fists.  "You little homophobic..."

Falling back into ‘protect Arthur’ mode, Merlin jumped in front of a surprised Arthur before Dan could land a punch.

“Don’t,” Merlin insisted.   “There’s no need to get angry.”

“Angry?” Dan cried.  “He can’t just get away with-”  
  
Then Dan's cell phone across the room fortuitously rang. 

“You might want to check that, it could be important,” Merlin suggested as strands of ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ played.

"You’re right,” said Dan, moving towards his phone and away from Arthur.   His eyes widened as he checked the caller.  “It's my father; I have to take this." 

Merlin's fiancé stepped out of the room, leaving him alone with Arthur.

“Did you have to do that?” Merlin shook his head.  “Really, Arthur.”

“What’d I say?” Arthur blinked innocently at Merlin.  
  
"Arthur, why do you think he has AIDS?"  Merlin asked patiently.

Arthur shrugged.  “AIDS is a gay disease, therefore he probably has it."  
  
“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!  I expected better from you,” Merlin said angrily.   “How can you be so accepting of magic and turn right around and blame someone for what they were born with?”

“Born with what?”  Arthur cocked his head, like he did when he truly didn’t understand something.

Then Merlin thought of a possible explanation for Arthur’s bizarre behavior.  "Hang on.  Arthur, what year do you think it is?"  
  
"1988," Arthur said proudly.     
  
"Arthur, its 2018," Merlin said gravely.  "You're 30 years off."  
  
"How can that be?" Arthur frowned.  “I was sure it was 1988.  That’s the last year I can remember.”

“A lot has changed since 1988,” Merlin sighed.   “Arthur, I’m going to have to bring you up to speed about a few things.”

“You could start with explaining how a man can marry another man.”  Arthur glared at Merlin, as if it was his fault that such an atrocity was allowed.  
  
Just then, Dan came back into the room, cutting off their conversation.   The brunet was all smiles.  "My father is considering coming to our wedding, Marvin!  I think he's finally come to terms with me being gay."  
  
"That's awesome!" Merlin was enthusiastic, Arthur noted, but not surprised.  
  
"The only catch is that he wants to see me in person to discuss it,” Dan fretted.  “But then I'd have to fly to the states a week before our wedding.  I can't do that to you."  
  
"No, you should absolutely go." Merlin encouraged. "You've been wishing for this forever, to finally have your father’s approval."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you with last minute wedding details and this mess."  He gestured towards Arthur.  
  
"Oh, don’t worry about Arthur.”  Merlin chuckled.  “He's struggling with coming out himself.  That's why he's lashing out with anger."  
  
"I'm not..." Arthur protested in outrage.  
  
Merlin kicked him.  "Yes, you are.  And you're going to apologize to Dan for your rude behavior."  
  
Arthur gritted his teeth.  "I'm _so_ sorry.  This process of out coming is very difficult."  
  
"Right," Dan said suspiciously.  “What’s with his get up?” He asked, gesturing at Arthur’s armor.

“He works at a renaissance fair,” Merlin helpfully offered.  “He’s really into all that role-playing stuff.”

“Ah,” said Dan, as if that explained everything.   
  
"Love, you should go see your father.  I can drive you to the airport if you want," Merlin offered.  
  
"No, that's alright, it looks like you've got your hands full with him," said Dan.  "I'd best be off."  He leaned in to kiss Merlin, only to find himself pulled in for a hug.  Dan frowned at this, but let it go.

“Have a good flight!” Merlin gently patted Dan’s cheek, causing Arthur to roll his eyes at this slight display of affection.

“I’ll text you when I get there,” Dan replied.   Then, with a wave, he was gone.  
  
"You made him leave, didn't you?" said Arthur.  "You made that contraption go off with your magic."  
  
"Yes, my cell phone," Merlin said distractedly.  
  
"You've a phone with no cord? Ingenious!" Arthur exclaimed.  “How long have they been around?”  
  
"Arthur, please focus," Merlin groaned.   “How could you have been so cruel to Dan?”  
  
“Me?” Arthur sputtered.   “Talk about cruel, Merlin.  You made that poor fellow-“

“My fiancé,” Merlin cut in.

“You made him take a trip to the states when his father has no idea he’s coming.  Your fiancé - there Merlin, I said it - will be angry when he gets back.  It's a poor use of your magic if you ask me."  
  
"Oh yeah," Merlin remembered.  Then he called out a spell and his eyes flashed gold.  "I fixed it!  Now Dan's father will be much more agreeable to our wedding."  
  
"You can do that?" Arthur said in awe.  "Put thoughts into people's minds?  Isn't that misusing your magic?"  
  
Merlin sighed.  "I don't like to do it, and I don't do it very often.  But this has all Dan has wanted since he came out at seventeen.  It would do the world good to have another person shed their homophobic nature."  
  
"Alright," Arthur sighed.  "Whatever.  Please explain to me why you are gay and what out coming is."  
  
"That will take some time,” Merlin considered.  “And it's _coming out_ , like from coming out of the closet."  
  
Arthur just gave him an uncomprehending look.  
  
"Do we have to talk about this now?  Aren't you upset that you lost Gwen and Camelot and all that?" Merlin pressed.  He’d try anything to get out of this awkward conversation.  
  
Arthur shook his head.  "I experienced all that while I was gone.  It hurt but it doesn't bother me now any more than I imagine it bothers you.  So, back to your gayness."  
  
“Nobody calls it gayness, Arthur,” Merlin sighed.  “I promise I will explain about that soon.   But there are a few things we need to do first.”

“Like what?” Arthur said, uncomprehending. 

"I'll need to buy you some food and some clothes that fit,” said Merlin.   “Then I’ll need to make up the guestroom for you to sleep."  
  
"You didn't plan for my return?"  Arthur stared at him, disbelieving.  
  
"I stopped believing you would return 300 years ago,” Merlin admitted.  “It was easier that way.  I didn't hurt as much."  He turned away from Arthur, not wanting him to see the tears that gathered in Merlin’s eyes.   Arthur had once claimed that no man was worth your tears, but Merlin disagreed.  
  
"I'm sorry for all I put you through.  Waiting for me.  It must’ve been lonely,” said Arthur, making the understatement of the century.   
  
"I won't pretend that it wasn't hell," Merlin said softly.  "Being immortal and all.  Losing all of our friends.  Making new ones, but knowing that I'd eventually have to say goodbye to them.  Having that endless cycle continue over and over again."

“What got you through it?”

“Thinking of you,” Merlin admitted.

“I thought you said you thought I wasn’t coming back,” Arthur reminded him.

“I didn’t, after a while,” said Merlin.  “But some days, your memory was the only thing that got me through the day.”   

Merlin nodded at Arthur before escaping to the bathroom.   Pouring water on his face, Merlin looked at his reflection in the mirror.  If he wasn’t careful, he was going to do something stupid, like snog Arthur.   Beautiful, stubborn, homophobic Arthur whose return had turned his life upside down.   Put him next to Dan, and there really was no contest. 

Merlin was so fucked.

.~.

End Chapter 2

A/N:  Anyone else think it was funny how Arthur acted when he met Dan? LOL.   Poor boy needs to be caught up from the 80s, but I think Merlin is up to the job.   Thanks for your comments, they help me write faster!


	3. Arthur's Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur asks Merlin about his 'gayness'.

 

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos!

BTW, I’m American, so I’m trying not to get too detailed so I won’t muck things up, but if you spot something obviously wrong, please tell me.  It’s my first modern day fic and I want it to be as believable as possible.   But yes they sell clothes at Tesco’s, I checked.  It seems very similar to the American Kroger.

.~.

Chapter 3: Arthur’s Education

.~.

Merlin finally left the bathroom to find Arthur rooting through his fridge.

“Merlin, why is it that I can only find fruits, vegetables, and this thing called tofu?” Arthur wrinkled his nose, waving the offending object in Merlin’s direction.   “I tried eating it and it is absolutely disgusting.”

“That’s because you have to cook it,” said Merlin.   “Like I said, I need to go to the store to get more food.”  
  
"Don't tell me you've bought into that vegetarian crap,” said Arthur, shaking his head as he looked back in the fridge.   “Where’s the meat and cheese?”  
  
"Yes, actually," Merlin happily informed him.  "Not that it matters to my body what I eat, as I'm immortal.  It's just a personal choice."  
  
Arthur shuddered.  "I don't want to imagine a life without meat.  Besides, can't you just magic up something?"  
  
"It doesn't work like that, which is why I need to go to the store," Merlin reasoned.  He thought about taking Arthur with him, but decided the risk was too great that Arthur would do or say something that would bring unwanted attention.  
  
"You need to stay here," Merlin instructed.  
  
"You can't keep me here against my will," Arthur scoffed, even though he knew that Merlin actually could if he used magic.  
  
"Please, Arthur," Merlin begged.  "I'm only doing this for your own safety.  I don’t think you’re ready to go out into the world."  
  
"I can function just fine in this society,” Arthur countered.  “I know everything about this age, save for the last thirty years.  I can manage."  
  
"Alright," Merlin capitulated, thinking that if anything too horrible happened, he could use magic to get them out of it.  "But you have to promise to keep quiet and not touch anything."  
  
“Very well,” Arthur agreed.   
  
The drive to the store was uneventful, other than Arthur pleading with Merlin the entire time to let him drive Merlin’s brand new 2018 crimson Mini Cooper.  (Merlin said _maybe on the way home_ , a promise he had no intention of keeping.)

When they finally entered the nearest Tesco, not everything went according to plan.  Arthur attracted a lot of female attention when he tried on his new clothes, mostly from young to middle aged women who found Arthur to be someone right out of their romantic novel fantasies.  Merlin could sympathize.  Arthur seemed to have that effect on everyone, even in the 21st century.  Even Arthur's knights who were notoriously straight had seemed to harbor a bit of hero worship for Arthur.  Today, Merlin would call that a ‘man crush’.     
  
They made it home from the store without incident unless you count Arthur telling the flabbergasted cashier that he was the rightful ruler of Britain, and not Queen Elizabeth.  Merlin made a mental note to clear up that misnomer, that the queen didn’t actually have any power.  Then he would also remind Arthur that he had no claim on the crown, a conversation he was not looking forward to having.

After all the groceries had been put away, Arthur took a seat at the table.  He expectantly looked at Merlin.  "I'm ready for my meal.  I'll have chicken, potatoes, and whatever vegetables you wish to make for me."  
  
Merlin cackled at that.  “That’s hilarious, Arthur!”

“What?” Arthur looked affronted.

" _I'm not your servant anymore, Arthur_ ,” Merlin explained as if speaking to a small child.  “If you want any of this food, you're going to help me cook it."  
  
"Cook?"  Arthur looked scandalized.  "I will _not_.  I don't have to give in to demands by the likes of you."  
  
Merlin saw right through him.  "You don't know how to do it."  
  
Arthur sheepishly nodded.   “My culinary skills always were lacking.”  
  
"Here, I'll teach you," Merlin proclaimed, pulling Arthur up to stand next to him.  "It’s actually a lot easier to cook nowadays.   First, you set the skillet on the stove..."  
  
.~.  
  
Eventually, Merlin made it through teaching Arthur how to cook their lunch.  They sat down to eat and Arthur kept remarking how he was such an excellent cook as he enthusiastically inhaled his food.  Merlin let him have his moment of glory.  They both knew Merlin had done most of the work, but Merlin was fine with building Arthur’s confidence.  
  
After their meal, Merlin decided it was time to show Arthur how to use a computer.  
  
"How does it work?" Arthur asked when they were seated in front of Merlin's laptop.  Merlin didn't want to go into detail about how a computer worked, believing Arthur wouldn't be able to understand him.  So he tried a different approach.  
  
"Magic," Merlin said with a straight face.  
  
"Oh, right," Arthur nodded sagely.  "Makes sense."  
  
So Merlin proceeded to introduce Arthur into the ‘magical’ world of computers.  The former king had difficulty learning to scroll up and down using his fingers.  He didn't understand the concept of software or motherboards and after a while Merlin just gave up on teaching that part.  He supposed all Arthur really needed to learn was how to _use_ the computer.  
  
Merlin lost track of all the times that Arthur called the computer a "worthless machine" or a “stupid contraption.”  But after a few hours, Arthur started to get the hang of it.  Merlin then showed him how to access the internet.  Arthur was fascinated by it all, and seemed content to search whatever he liked on Google or Wikipedia, giving Merlin a break from Arthur-sitting.  Hours later, Merlin showed him Google Earth and Arthur proclaimed that this was indeed very powerful magic.  Merlin didn't have the heart to set him straight.  
  
After that, Arthur wanted to go for a run.  Merlin recalled that physical exercise had been a large part of Arthur's daily routine and how important it was to him to stay in shape.  He permitted Arthur to go running but only if Merlin went with him.  Arthur was not thrilled with having the warlock as a babysitter, but he understood the warlock’s position.  

The former king went to change and when he came out of the bathroom, Merlin did _not_ find Arthur adorable in his new gray sweatpants and black _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_ t-shirt.    

“What are you staring at?” Arthur asked, catching Merlin in the act.

“The 21st century looks good on you,” Merlin admitted.

“Of course it does,” Arthur said breezily.   “I’d look good in anything.”  He then challenged Merlin to a running contest, and raced out of the door with an irate Merlin following after him.   Arthur set a grueling pace, one that he had no trouble keeping as they ran up the road and back.  Unfortunately, Merlin began to wheeze near the end of their run, providing plenty of fodder for Arthur.  
  
"Not in shape, are you _Mer_ lin?" Arthur teased as the sorcerer stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"Not for that I'm not," Merlin agreed, relieved that the cottage was in view.  "But I'm glad you've retained your stamina."  
  
"At least I'm not a weakling like you," Arthur retorted.  But then Arthur fell silent, realizing what he’d said.  "Except you aren't a weakling.  Far from it,” he proclaimed.  “All those times I got lucky and escaped with my life - that was you and your magic."  
  
"Yes," said Merlin, seeing no reason to deny it.  
  
"I suppose I should thank you again for that," Arthur mused.  
  
"I suppose you should."  Merlin gazed at Arthur, more than ready for a grateful declaration from Arthur.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life," Arthur said quietly.  "Especially when I'd been particularly mean to you and I didn't deserve it."  
  
"You always deserved it," Merlin said, his voice equally quiet.  
  
Arthur stepped forward, his arms tentatively outstretched towards Merlin.  The warlock automatically held up his hands in defense, expecting Arthur to tackle him or something of that sort.  
  
"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as Arthur advanced towards him.  
  
"I was going for a hug.  Forget it," Arthur turned away from Merlin, mortified that his gesture hadn't been well received.  
  
"Oh."  Merlin beamed.   Arthur was showing him genuine affection in a moment that wasn’t emotionally charged.   Yes, he’d held Merlin when he’d gone into shock at Arthur’s return.  But Merlin assumed such a pivotal moment was the only time he’d see Arthur demonstrate similar physical actions towards him.  "I misunderstood.”  He turned Arthur back around and hugged him close.  
  
Arthur stiffened, but soon relaxed into Merlin's arms.  It was the first time someone had really touched him since his return, not counting when he’d calmed Merlin down after he fainted.

Merlin was enjoying their hug, more than he’d care to admit, but then Arthur ruined it by talking.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be acting like a girl but-”

"Arthur, you've been gone for over a thousand years.  You deserve the comfort of human touch,” Merlin rationalized.  “I promise I won't think less of you."  
  
"Thanks," said Arthur, laying his head on Merlin's shoulder.  "You're a good friend."  
  
Merlin's heart ached at that declaration.  _Friend_.  That was all he'd ever be to Arthur.  Not that it mattered. He was marrying Dan.  He loved Dan.  His fiancé was perfect for him. He was everything that Arthur wasn't.  Merlin wasn't sure if that had been an unconscious choice or not.  
  
Arthur pulled away sooner than Merlin had hoped, embarrassedly making excuses for his behavior.  Merlin let him. 

"I'd say don't tell the knights about what just happened between us, but there isn't anyone we know here,"  said Arthur.  
  
"It's weird," said Merlin, voicing Arthur's unspoken thought.  "I miss them."  
  
"Me too," Arthur lamented.  "I wish I could've lived longer.  I know Gwen did her best, but I had to watch Camelot fall ten years later.  I was helpless to do anything.  Merlin, why didn't you assist them more?"  
  
Merlin bowed his head, not wanting to recall those painful memories.  “Let’s go inside for this.”

Arthur obediently followed Merlin into the house, returning to their original spots on the couch.

"When I lost you, I sort of went mad,” Merlin confessed as he stretched out his legs in front of him.  “My magic turned dark, and I couldn't control it.  Fearing I would only make things worse, I stood by and did nothing.  You should be furious with me, Arthur! Your kingdom fell, all because of me."  
  
"No, Merlin," Arthur soothed.  "During my time in Avalon, I learned that some things are destined to happen.  Even if you had used your magic, it would've only delayed the inevitable.  Apparently, Camelot wasn’t destined to last."  
  
"What I don't understand is why the dragon gave me false hope that you and I would unite the lands and bring an era of peace and prosperity.  It didn't happen." Merlin swallowed down all of his sorrow and regret that accompanied Camelot’s fall.   "At the time of your death, it wasn’t a time of peace.  Magic was still illegal.  I should've told you about my magic years before Mordred arrived, before you were killed. It's my fault we never reached that dream."  
  
"You can't completely blame yourself," Arthur insisted.  "I too am to blame.  I could've seen beyond my prejudices and overturned the law against magic.  But I didn't, and so many suffered because of it."  
  
"We really fucked up," Merlin summarized.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Arthur agreed. "But maybe we'll get another chance.  Maybe that's why I got to come back.  I was prophesized to return at a time of great need.  Maybe you can help me figure out what that might be."  
  
Merlin shook his head.  "Arthur, you're my best friend.  You always have been and always will be.  But I have a whole other life now.  I have responsibilities, to Dan, to my students."  
  
"You teach?"  Arthur wasn’t that surprised – it made sense that Merlin would want to share his centuries of wisdom.  
  
"Yes, I'm a professor of medieval studies.  It may not be apparent to you, but I have responsibilities, Arthur,” Merlin said gravely.  “People depend on me. I can't just drop everything and stay here with you for an infinite amount of time."  
  
"I understand," said Arthur, but the disappointment was evident in his clear blue eyes.  "I suppose I'll have to get a job.  Learn to support myself while I figure out why I’m here."  
  
"Eventually you will," said Merlin.  "I have sufficient funds stored.  There's no rush."  Secretly, Merlin wasn't eager to let Arthur out of his sight.  "Perhaps I should push back my honeymoon so I can stay with you."  
  
"I can't have that sort of effect on your life," Arthur said gravely.  "You found love.  And although I don't understand love between two men, I can tell you are happy with him.  As long as he doesn’t have AIDS."  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  “He doesn’t – we both got tested, although it was unnecessary for me.  The AIDS crisis of the 80s has long passed here.  In fact, it was a myth that AIDS was a gay disease.  It can affect anyone.”

“I wasn’t aware of that,” Arthur admitted.  “Did they ever figure out how it was spread?”

“Yes.  We have ways to keep it from spreading nowadays.  You should read up on it online,” Merlin suggested.  “Our knowledge of the virus and its treatment has greatly expanded since 1988.”

“That’s good to know,” said Arthur.   He reached out to figure Merlin’s gold engagement ring. “It’s of good quality,” Arthur assessed.  “You are happy with him, right?”

"I am." Merlin felt like he was trying to convince himself of this as much as he was Arthur.  
  
"Is he everything you wanted in a partner?"  
  
"He's very close," Merlin said truthfully.  “I've realized you can't always get everything you want."  
  
He and Arthur locked eyes.  Merlin felt an involuntary shiver wrack his body.  How he wanted Arthur, had wanted him almost since the day they met.  But it was not to be.  Arthur was heartbreakingly straight.  Not to mention that he didn't understand same-sex relationships.  No, Merlin had Dan.  He had to be content with that, even if he knew deep down that he was settling.

Arthur wasn’t finished with his questions.  "You’ve been here for centuries.  How many times have you been married?"  
  
"None," said Merlin.  "Gay marriage has only been legal in the UK since 2014.  I suppose I could've taken up with a woman and told her the truth.  I'm sure I could've found someone who only wanted companionship, but that seemed all wrong."  
  
"Does that mean you only fancied men back in Camelot?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I've been gay all my life, so yes.  That's what gay means, Arthur.”  Merlin rolled his eyes.  “I was born with that sexual preference, as are all other people who identify as gay."  
  
"Oh," said Arthur.  "I didn’t know it worked that way.”

“A lot of people didn’t back in the 80s,” said Merlin.  “But think about it, Arthur.   Who in their right mind would choose to be gay, to be different, knowing all the challenges that came with loving someone of the same sex?  Knowing the heartbreak it probably would cause their family?   Knowing it would make them an outcast?”

“Good point,” Arthur realized.  “Were there others like you that you knew of back in Camelot?"  
  
Merlin sighed at Arthur’s obliviousness.  "You must've known about Gwaine and Percival.  They spent almost all their time together.  They trained together, ate and drank together, and slept together.  They valued each other above all others, even though they pledged their loyalty to defend you."  
  
Arthur shook his head.  "I just thought they were very close friends.  Brothers in arms and all that."  
  
"No, they were in what is considered a committed relationship today,” Merlin informed him.  “They carried on discreetly of course."  
  
"I should hope so," said Arthur, affronted.  "Any involvement between people of the same sex is illegal.  Except for now, apparently."  
  
"It’s still illegal in many parts of the world,” Merlin regretfully told Arthur.  “But most civilized countries have approved it by now, or are about to approve it.  It's quite wonderful living in a time where you don’t have to hide who you are or who you love."  
  
"So, back in our day, you were guarding that secret as well as the one about your magic,” Arthur realized. “You kept that from me."  
  
"I didn't have a _choice_ ,” said Merlin, angrily raising his voice.  He knew he shouldn’t take his frustrations out on Arthur, but the man had no idea how difficult living had been back then for Merlin.   How dare Arthur guilt him for that!   "Like you said, men loving men was illegal, punishable by death.  I didn’t exactly feel comfortable sharing that."  
  
"I never would've killed you," Arthur protested.  "No matter what you did.  I would’ve found a way to let you live."  
  
"Why?" Merlin asked, a small frown gracing his features.  
  
Arthur squarely met Merlin’s eyes before making a bold declaration.  "Because you were my friend when no one else was."  
  
"Gwen was your friend," Merlin pointed out.  
  
"I loved Gwen very much.  She was the best queen I could ask for,” Arthur recalled.  “But she never challenged me like you did.  Oh, she stood up for herself when I was being too demanding but she never quite lost her servant's demeanor around me.  She would defer to me on many things I secretly wished she wouldn’t have.  I don't blame her; she'd been a servant all her life.  But with you, Merlin, it was different.  What we had was..." Arthur trailed off, helplessly gesturing.  "I can't explain it.  You seemed to know me better than I knew myself.  You had a knack for cheering me up, for bolstering me when my confidence was down, for giving me a kick in the pants when I needed it.  It wasn’t always like that with Gwen.  I think we both had unrealistic expectations of each other.  We spent a lot of time arguing behind closed doors.  We didn’t click the way you and I did."  
  
"In all my years of servitude, I learned a few things about how your mind works and how to influence your moods," Merlin said wryly.    
  
"I wouldn't call it servitude _exactly_ ," Arthur considered.  "You had it way easier than other servants."

“Right,” Merlin scoffed.  “It was no picnic being your servant, that’s for sure.”

“That’s because you were a clumsy idiot.  It’s a wonder you managed to conceal your magic so my father didn’t find out,” Arthur retorted. 

“You certainly were too oblivious to notice,” Merlin shot back.  “Having your head up your ass about winning tournaments and wooing the ladies.”

Arthur shrugged.  “Some people are just gifted.”

“Thanks for the compliment, Arthur.”  Merlin said sweetly, shooting him a teasing smile.   “I’ve been called gifted for my magic before, but not by you.  It’s an honor!”

“Ugh, so not what I meant,” Arthur threw up his hands in exasperation. 

They smiled at each other, falling back into their old banter.  Then Arthur had to ruin it with another personal question.

“Merlin, how did you meet Dan?”

Merlin winced, expecting a scathing judgment.  “Why do you want to know?”

“Out of all the men in this world, you selected him as your intended.  I wish to know your reasoning.”  Arthur sounded genuinely curious, like he was looking after Merlin’s happiness.  It was an improvement on his earlier homophobic attitude.

“We actually met thanks to you,” Merlin recalled.  “Like me, Dan majored in medieval studies at university.   He is a huge Arthurian enthusiast.”

“Who wouldn’t be enthusiastic about me?” Arthur agreed.   “I like him a lot better now.”

“Right,” Merlin chuckled.  “We met for coffee and I regaled him of tales about us and the knights.  He was smitten with me, and our shared interest led us to start dating.  We’ve been together for almost a year.”

“Isn’t that a little soon to get engaged in the 21st century?  Also, he’s not very good looking,” Arthur announced.

“Since when do you care about how good looking men are?” Merlin frowned.

“I don’t,” Arthur quickly said, clearing his throat.   “Of course I don’t.   It’s just that I assumed you’d pick a more attractive mate.”

“I’ve learned over the centuries that almost all the ridiculously attractive ones are assholes,” Merlin replied.   “And, since they are so desirable to others, they are more likely to be propositioned and therefore more likely to cheat.  I’d really like to avoid all that.”

“So by that logic, you decided to choose someone who is average-looking.”

“He’s better looking than average,” Merlin protested.  “But, essentially, yes.  He’s attractive to me,” Merlin said truthfully.  “His sweet disposition and silly humor are quite appealing.   We understand each other.”

“Hmm,” Arthur muttered.  He always thought that he and Merlin ‘had understood each other’ but perhaps that meant something different these days.   “Does he know that you’ve been keeping your immortality a secret?”

“No,” said Merlin.  “And I don’t plan on telling him.”

“So Dan and I’ve got something in common,” said Arthur.  “Keeping your magic a secret from me didn’t work out well.   You should tell Dan the truth.”

“For once I just want to live a normal life,” Merlin snapped.  “I want to have a partner who will love me for who I am.”

“But how are going to conceal your immortality?”

“I’ll slowly age myself,” said Merlin.   “When he eventually dies, I’ll disappear like I always do and start over.”

“You won’t tell him about your magic?” Arthur frowned.  “Won’t that bother you?”

“How can I?” Merlin gave a little self-deprecating laugh.   “Magic barely exists in the modern world.  Dan would have no context for it.  He’d probably have me committed.”

“So you’ll still be hiding an essential part of yourself from your gay husband,” Arthur clarified.

“Argh!” Merlin cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.  “Arthur, it’s just ‘husband’!  We know he’s gay because he’s marrying me, a man.   You don’t have to include that in… you know what?  Forget it.  I’m done with you.”

All the color drained from Arthur’s face.   “Please, Merlin.  I don’t have anywhere else to go. Please let me stay, at least for tonight.”

“What?” Merlin stared at him, uncomprehending.   “Oh.  No!  Arthur, I didn’t mean…  I only meant that I was done for today with all the questions.”   Merlin really wanted to erase the panic that had appeared on Arthur’s gorgeous features.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur choked out, as speaking those words was foreign to him.  “I still don’t understand much of this world, Merlin.   I need your help.”  

“And you will have it,” Merlin vowed, knowing how difficult it was for someone as proud as Arthur to ask for help. “I promise, I’ll never kick you out.”

“Really?” Arthur said, sounding hopeful.

“I’ve waited centuries for your return,” Merlin reminded him.   “Now that you’re back, I’m not going to throw all that away.”

“Oh, good,” said a relieved Arthur.   His posture grew more relaxed now that he knew he wouldn’t be evicted. 

“You can’t get away that easily,” said Merlin, reaching over and giving Arthur a fond pat on the shoulder.   The warlock felt bad for making Arthur assume he would throw him out, and vowed that he would be an excellent host and teacher for the former king.   “Besides, I don’t want to let you out of my sight until I feel you can handle yourself on your own.”

“Then I better learn fast,” said Arthur.  “Your wedding is in a week.”   He caught Merlin’s eye and held his gaze for just a bit longer than necessary.   

Merlin almost groaned in frustration, wishing he could lose himself in Arthur’s gaze.  But it wasn’t to be.  He had last minute wedding planning to do, to make sure everything was ready when Dan came back from the states.  He had chosen Dan, and Merlin was a man of his word.  So why was it so hard to get excited about his wedding, the way he’d been before Arthur returned?

.~.

End Chapter 3

A/N:  I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot!  I’ve just been through a wedding, (!) so I know what that is like.  Poor Merlin, having to deal with all that stress on top of Arthur’s return.   I hope I was able to make Arthur’s character a bit nicer in this chapter.  I don’t want him to be too much of an asshole, just the right amount of sweet and smug. 


	4. Hold Me

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Thanks for all your responses!

.~.

Chapter 4:  Hold Me

.~.

 _Later that day_  
  
Merlin and Arthur talked late into the evening.  Arthur caught up on everything happening in Merlin's life, although Merlin was reluctant to speak about Dan and their upcoming wedding.  Conversation then turned to all the new inventions that had occurred between the 80’s and today.   

Arthur was amazed that phones had progressed to the point where they could function almost like a computer.   He was fascinated by Merlin's iPhone, and made Merlin take several pictures of him in different kingly poses.  They discussed email, which left Arthur awed that mail could be delivered instantly when in his day it could take weeks.  Merlin also pulled up Facebook, where Arthur was so enthralled he made Merlin promise to make him his own page.  Merlin could only imagine what kind of response he'd get listing 'King of Camelot' as Arthur's former occupation.   Eventually, he had to wrestle his laptop away from Arthur.   It wouldn’t do for Arthur to return to achieve his destiny, only to have him ignore it because he was addicted to social media.   
  
Before they knew it, Arthur and Merlin’s stomachs began to grumble, signaling a pause in their conversation.  For dinner, Merlin introduced Arthur to the joys of Chinese takeaway.  Arthur eagerly ate everything on his plate, even the spicy food, declaring that they should get takeaway all the time.  Merlin vetoed that idea, saying it wasn't good for one's health and that takeaway expenses added up.  Arthur grumbled at that.  He reminded Merlin that he ate anything he wanted in Camelot and as long as he trained hard, he was perfectly healthy.  Merlin tabled that discussion for now.  
  
The next topic of conversation was a bit sobering.  Arthur asked if people still hunted.  Merlin truthfully told him that people didn't have to kill their own food anymore, although some people did hunt for sport.  Instead of delving too deeply into that issue, Merlin talked up the gun range.  He knew Arthur would be an excellent target shooter, and hoped that this could replace his wish to hunt game.  From Arthur's bright smile, Merlin knew they'd have to go this week.  He'd do anything to see that smile that he'd missed for centuries.  
  
Then Arthur asked to see a film on the large plasma television screen that hung on Merlin's living room wall.  Merlin decided that live action would be best, not wanting to explain the concept of animation.  He imagined that Arthur would like an action movie best, for starters.  Merlin wracked his brain for the right film.  This was Arthur's introduction into the world of movies and he wanted to make it a good one.  
  
Eventually, Merlin settled on _Top Gun_ featuring Tom Cruise as the rebellious flying ace Maverick.  It was made in the 80s, which might be easier for Arthur to relate to than a current film.  It also featured planes, which would lead to a necessary discussion on air travel.  Thankfully, Merlin's instincts were correct.  Arthur loved it, and when they finished, he promptly asked to see it again.  Grinning, Merlin told Arthur there were plenty other films for him to see, but not  tonight.  They did speak briefly of planes, and Arthur announced his sudden dream of joining the Royal Air Force to become a pilot.  Merlin indulged him, remembering how he’d briefly felt the same after seeing this movie for the first time.

All too soon, it was time for bed.  Merlin made up the guest room bed for Arthur, with crisp, clean sheets and a crimson comforter.  It was a perfectly adequate twin bed, smaller than what Arthur was used to, but it would have to do.  Merlin wished he could ask Arthur to share his bed under the guise that it was a king-size and he'd have more space.  But Merlin didn't want to give Arthur the wrong impression, especially since he'd just announced he was gay.  The last thing Merlin wanted was awkwardness between them.  
  
With great reluctance, Merlin bid Arthur goodnight, making him promise to still be there in the morning.  A part of Merlin was still terrified that he'd hallucinated the whole thing, that Arthur wasn't really back and Merlin was just insane.  Arthur laughed at the absurdity of Merlin's statement but he promised anyway. 

It killed Merlin to walk away from Arthur and up the stairs to his bedroom.  He rationalized that he was being stupid, that Arthur wouldn't just disappear in the night.  Merlin decided that if he was hallucinating, there was no need to put off the inevitable.  But something told him that this was real, that Arthur would still remain in the morning. 

Exhausted by the ups and downs of the day, Merlin drifted off fairly quickly.  The warlock slept deeply until he awakened by Arthur, who’d snuck into his bedroom.  
  
"Merlin," Arthur stated, coming to a stop in front of his bed.  "Are you awake?"  
  
"Now I am," Merlin grumbled.  He opened his eyes to see Arthur standing over him.  His heart leapt at the welcome sight and he smiled at Arthur.  "It's good to see you aren't a hallucination."  
  
"Thanks, I think," Arthur said dryly.  
  
Merlin looked behind his curtains to see that it was still dark.  Arthur had awoken him in the middle of the night.  Although he was thrilled to see that Arthur was still around, he wasn’t pleased his sleep had been disturbed.   "What time is it?" Merlin asked as he yawned, clicking on a lamp at his bedside.  
  
"Three A.M.," Arthur informed him as he approached the bed.  
  
"Why, Arthur?" Merlin groaned.  "What's so pressing that you had to wake me up?"  
  
"I can't sleep," Arthur complained.  "It must be the excitement of the day.  Or the fact that I haven't slept properly in centuries and I forgot how.  Either way, you can use your magic to help me fall asleep."  
  
"I'm not doing that," Merlin said firmly.  "You'll start to rely on it to go to sleep, and we can't have that."  
  
"But Merlin," Arthur whined.  
  
"What is keeping you awake?" The warlock pressed.  
  
"Nothing," Arthur insisted.  "I'm just not tired."  
  
But Merlin knew Arthur than he knew himself.  Then he noticed that the former king's hands were shaking.  
  
"Are you worried you'll wake up back there?  Drifting in limbo?" Merlin asked quietly.  
  
"Course not," Arthur scoffed, hiding his shaking hands from Merlin’s sight.  "It's just difficult to sleep in your tiny bed.  It's lumpy and the pillow is too thin."  
  
Merlin sighed.  "Fine.  You can sleep here."  The warlock rolled out of bed and gestured for Arthur to get in.  
  
"Why are you getting up?"  
  
"I'm taking your bed."  Merlin stared at Arthur strangely.  
  
"Nonsense," said Arthur.  "We'll both sleep here.  It's certainly large enough.  It's even bigger than my bed in Camelot."  
  
"Uh..." Merlin trailed off, with traces of a blush appearing on his face.  "I wouldn't want to seem untoward, as sharing a bed implies..."  
  
Arthur chuckled.  "I'm not concerned about propriety, Merlin.  No one is going to know."  
  
"You're not freaked out because you know I'm gay?" Merlin had to ask.  
  
"No," said Arthur.  "While I was trying to get some sleep, I considered the matter.  I realized that you're still Merlin.  That hadn't changed.  Being gay is no different than you having magic, or liking lemon cake or plastering those ridiculous ‘Resist’ stickers all over your laptop."  
  
"Right," said Merlin, pleased at Arthur's acceptance and show of maturity.  
  
"Now get back in bed," Arthur ordered.  
  
"Yes, Sire," Merlin said sarcastically but without venom.  Merlin crawled back into bed, with Arthur climbing in next to him.  
  
"Ah, this is more like it," Arthur sighed.  “The quality of the mattress is much better.  You should’ve offered me this bed to start with.”  
  
" _Good_ night, Arthur,” Merlin said firmly.  
  
"Goodnight," Arthur replied. 

But Arthur didn’t fall asleep.  The former king tossed and turned for the next half hour, which was drove Merlin up a wall.  Fed up, the warlock called him out on it.  
  
"Arthur, you have to be still to fall asleep.  Please tell me what's the matter," Merlin encouraged.  
  
"What if I don't want to fall asleep?"  Arthur said in a small voice, sounding odd without his usual easy confidence.  "What if I go back to that place for another thousand years?  I couldn't bear it."  
  
"It's alright to be scared," said Merlin, glad his instincts earlier had been proved correct.  
  
"I'm not scared... actually I guess I am," Arthur admitted with a groan.  "It’s weak.  I’m glad my father can’t see this."  
  
"You're not weak," Merlin insisted.  "Far from it.  A lesser person would've freaked out today when they had all those new experiences.  You took it all in stride."  
  
"I guess," Arthur conceded.  "It's an amazing world.  I don't want to leave it, or you."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Can you guarantee that?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Well, no," Merlin admitted.   
  
"There you are.  I should put off sleeping for the foreseeable future, just in case."  
  
"Arthur, you wouldn't be brought back just for a day," Merlin tried.  "I promise, I wouldn't let you go to sleep if I thought you'd be in danger."  
  
"Oh," Arthur said, sounding subdued.   
  
They lay in silence for a few minutes before Arthur spoke again.  "Merlin, I want to ask you to do something that I'd ask Gwen to do, but only after I'd had a very stressful day.  Yet, I'm worried about how you'll react," Arthur fretted.  
  
"Oh, God,” Merlin groaned.   “This is so humiliating.  I'm _not_ blowing you, Arthur."  
  
"What?" The king said, confused.  Then he figured out what Merlin had meant.  "Oh, no!  Merlin, NO.  Not that!"  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed," Merlin winced.  “You just made it sound like…”  
  
"Damn right you shouldn't have," said Arthur but then he started to laugh.  "Honestly, Merlin.  Thinking I would ask for sexual favors from _you_.  Get your mind out of the gutter!  I meant that Gwen used to hold me.  But only occasionally, when I was at the end of my rope."  
  
"I see," said Merlin, relieved.  "Yes, I can do that."  He curled around Arthur, throwing his arm casually over the former king's stomach, and firmly holding on.  He sternly willed himself not to get an erection.  He would _not_ scare Arthur like that.  
  
"Thanks," Arthur said, immediately relaxing in Merlin's arms.  "I know this isn't proper behavior for a king, to let himself be coddled, but I'm not king anymore, am I?"  
  
"No," Merlin said automatically.  
  
"It's not proper for a man, either."  
  
"In this day and age, gender norms have relaxed considerably," Merlin informed him.  "Much more even so than in the 80s.  Men are becoming more in touch with their feelings.  Instead of stoically bottling them up, they're encouraged to express them.  We still have ways to go, as it's not easy to change an age-old stigma.  In short, I won't hold you to outdated gender norms.  Not that I would've anyway.  Everyone deserves comfort, _especially_ men."  
  
"Expressing feelings - that's really different from what I’m used to," Arthur considered.  "But it doesn't seem so bad around you."  
  
"No," said a beaming Merlin.  "Are you comfortable?  None of my bony elbows digging into you?"  
  
"I'm perfectly happy as I am."  Arthur started to sound drowsy.  “I could get used to this.”  
  
"Me too," Merlin whispered, too soft for Arthur to hear.  
  
"Mmm, Merlin," Arthur sighed.  “Your bed is fantastic.”

“I’m happy you like it,” said the warlock.

“I’m glad you’re here, Merlin," Arthur confessed, his hand covering Merlin’s own.  “You’re a great friend.”  
  
There was that dreaded word again.  Merlin was happy to be Arthur's friend, but he craved so much more.  How he wished to kiss Arthur, touch Arthur all over, to join with him in the most intimate of ways.  But that was not to be.  
  
Merlin held Arthur until he fell asleep.  The warlock lay awake, feeling dreadfully guilty.  While he was ecstatic to have Arthur in his bed, he was still very much engaged to Dan.  But they weren't married yet.  Merlin decided that it was perfectly acceptable to indulge with Arthur, as long as their actions stayed platonic.  That wasn't cheating - Merlin was only helping a friend in his time of need.  
  
The warlock finally drifted off after that, wishing that he could hold Arthur like this every night.  He knew that, after this week, he'd never spend a night like this again with Arthur.

.~.

End Chapter 4

A/N:  Poor Merlin!  He’s so conflicted.  Comments are great!

 


	5. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin contacts his wedding minister, videographer, and photographer via Skype, only to be greatly surprised by their identities. Oh and Arthur is shirtless.

 

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Here’s where the humor picks up.  I wasn’t planning on any of this, but a plot bunny hit.  As if poor Merlin wasn’t stressed enough about Arthur and his wedding, now he’s got all this to deal with!

.~.

Chapter 5:  Skype Pandemonium

.~.

Merlin awoke in the most heavenly way possible, intertwined with Arthur.   Merlin’s arm still rested over Arthur’s torso.  At some point during the night, Arthur had entangled their legs.  Without thinking, he took a whiff of the former king’s musky unmistakable scent and almost shuddered with pleasure.   Merlin had always been intoxicated by Arthur’s scent and now it was causing him a bit of a problem.

As much as Merlin wanted to stay like this forever, he didn’t want Arthur to wake up and find them entangled, so Merlin gently extricated himself from Arthur’s gorgeous body.  He also didn’t want Arthur to find him in this… state.   Merlin quickly headed for the bathroom to take care of his problem.  Then he remembered he was going to marry Dan and was flooded with guilt.  Merlin sternly told himself he was never sharing a bed with Arthur again.  It was just too much temptation.

Then Merlin decided to make breakfast, as he remembered dealing with a hungry Arthur was never a fun experience.   He chose bacon and eggs, knowing Arthur wouldn’t turn his nose up at that.  It wasn’t long before the bacon sizzled and cracked, the spicy scent wafting throughout the kitchen.   Arthur must’ve smelled it, as he quickly appeared.

“Thanks for making breakfast,” said Arthur.  “I was dreading having to do it.”  He strolled in and grabbed a piece of bacon.  “Mmm,” Arthur moaned in appreciation as he ate.  “I love you, Merlin.  You always know what I like.”   He patted Merlin on the shoulder.   “So, what are we doing today?”

That was a good question.  Merlin didn’t have an answer because he was staring at Arthur’s bare chest.

“Arthur, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Merlin asked, making a concerted effort to look up at Arthur’s face when he was talking.

Arthur shrugged.  “I always go shirtless in the mornings.  I know it’s not indecent in this time.  What’s the problem?”

“It’s a little distracting,” Merlin said.  

Arthur shot him a smug grin.  “Like what you see?”  He teased.

Merlin blushed, but he was pleased that Arthur would tease him about this, especially since he’d had such a hard time understanding Merlin’s homosexuality.   It was a relief to Merlin that Arthur could joke about it.

Luckily, Merlin was saved from answering by his computer.  It chimed, notifying that he had a call.  “Hang on, I’m getting a Skype call,” said Merlin.  “Crap, I forgot I was supposed to talk with him.”

“What’s Skype?” Arthur asked.

“It’s a video chat.  You interface with someone calling on their computer,” Merlin explained.

“Really?” Arthur’s eyes lit up.   “That’s amazing!  Who is calling you?”

“Our minister,” said Merlin.  “He’s conducting our ceremony.  He has some last minute questions.”

“What kind of ceremony is it?  Is it at all like our hand-fasting?” Arthur asked.

“Sort of,” said Merlin, muting the beeping.  He’d answer in a moment.  “Dan was raised Episcopalian, so we’re having the wedding in a cathedral in Scotland, where it is legally recognized.   You know all about Christianity, right?”

“I’m not stupid, Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes.  “I knew about it when it was spreading, and I know about its influence now.   Back home, my father never allowed it in our kingdom.  He was afraid if he did, he’d lose power.   I never really considered it; I was too busy trying to keep Camelot safe from invaders and evil sorcerers.   But yes, I know it’s the predominant religion here.   Did you have to convert to marry Dan?”

“No,” said Merlin.   “When we talked to the priest about my religious preferences, we fudged that bit.   It’s not that I’m against the idea of Christianity, but when you’ve been around as long as I have, you tend to gather a different perspective about such things.  I guess you could say I believe in a little bit of almost every religion, mixed in with less traditional spiritual beliefs.”

“Have you told Dan this?” Arthur wondered.

“Err, no,” Merlin admitted.  “I don’t think he’d appreciate it.  I just told him I was non-denominational Christian.  It makes him happy, Arthur.  There’s no need to worry him.”

Arthur frowned.  “I thought you’re supposed to cover all that before you get married.”

Merlin sighed.  “Arthur, you really are in no place to judge.  Now, I have to take this.”

Arthur watched as Merlin accepted a Skype call from the minister.  There really was someone on the other end of the call, on his own computer!  This new technology absolutely fascinated him. Then Arthur narrowed his eyes as he thought he recognized the man.  But that was impossible.  Wasn’t it?

“Good morning, Sir,” said the minister, giving Merlin a formal nod.   “I’m-”

“ _George_!” Merlin and Arthur breathed.  

“Yes, that’s right,” said George, puffing up with pride.   “Reverend George Borrington – I see you’ve heard of me!   Now, I wish to speak to you two about the protocol for the ceremony.   It’s very important that we stick to it.  Now, first-”

“Hold on just a moment, George,” said Merlin.   “I’ll be right back.”   He put the Skype call on hold.

“I can’t believe it!” Merlin muttered. 

“It’s my old servant George!” Arthur exclaimed.   “Merlin, you never told me that he was marrying you.  God, couldn’t you have picked someone else?”

“I didn’t know it was him!” Merlin cried.  “Dan set it all up, I hadn’t met the minister yet.”

“Does this happen normally?” Arthur wanted to know.  “Do you run across people from our past?”

“It’s never happened before,” Merlin admitted.  “That’s why I was surprised to see him.   Perhaps since you came back, it will start happening more.”

“That would be great,” Arthur grinned.  “I’d love to see my knights again.  Hell, even seeing George gave me a thrill.”  

“I need to get back to him,” Merlin realized.   He returned his attention to the computer but before he could pull up George, he received a call from a G. Greene.

“Who’s that?” Arthur asked.

“The videographer,” Merlin said.  “I’d better see what he wants.”

Merlin clicked ‘accept’ and suddenly he was flooded with recognition when he saw the videographer.

“Hey, mate, sorry to disturb you like this, I just wanted to touch base and see if you had any questions for me,” said the photographer, casually flipping his dark wavy hair.   “We never had a chance to talk before.  My name is-”

“ _Gwaine_ ,” Arthur and Merlin said in unison.

“Right,” said Gwaine with a grin.   “Wow, you two make a striking couple!”

“We’re not,” Merlin tried, but Gwaine didn’t want to listen.

“Thank God, I won’t have any trouble making you two look good in the video,” Gwaine chuckled.   “If you weren’t engaged…”  Gwaine shook his head, but the shit-eating grin remained.   “Sorry, sometimes I get carried away.   Can I _do_ anything for you boys?”

“I’ll get back to you if I have any questions,” Merlin squeaked.  He ended the call.

“ _Gwaine_?” Merlin and Arthur again said together.  

“He’s a wedding videographer now?” Arthur sounded skeptical.   “I never thought he’d be the romantic type.”

Merlin shrugged.  “It’s a good paying job.   Oh, shit!  I forgot George.”

Arthur chuckled.   “George Borrington.  What a laugh!   I’ll probably sleep through the ceremony if he’s anything like he used to be.”

“Wait.  You’re coming to the wedding.” Merlin realized.

“Of course I’m coming,” Arthur glared.   “You want me there, right?"

“Yes,” said Merlin with a nervous laugh, because he couldn’t deny Arthur anything right now.   He was utterly besotted with him, and it didn’t help that Arthur still wasn’t wearing a shirt.   “I’ll have to call the caterer and the venue, make sure there’s room for you.”

“You do that,” said Arthur, not realizing how much of a pain that was going to be for Merlin.   “You know, Gwaine thinks that I’m the one you’re marrying.  Why didn’t you set him straight?”

Merlin laughed nervously.  “I guess I should’ve.  I was just so surprised to see him.”

“Yeah, me too,” Arthur agreed.   “Merlin, I-”   He leaned in a bit closer so that his nose was but inches from Merlin’s.

“Yes, Arthur?” Merlin whispered.  Arthur was much too close.  How easy it would be for Merlin to just kiss him, just once to have a taste…

“You have an eyelash on your cheek,” Arthur said softly.   He gently brushed it off.  “There.  All gone.”

“Thanks,” Merlin gulped, his traitorous heart pounding being this close to Arthur.

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”  Merlin hoped that didn’t sound as desperate as he thought it had.

“You forgot George.”

“George, right,” Merlin recalled, his stomach plummeting as Arthur moved away to get some eggs.   Merlin cursed under his breath, ready to return his attention to George.  But before he could, another call came in from a L. Knight. 

“Oh God,” Merlin groaned, having a good idea just who this was. 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked.

“Nothing, it’s just the photographer,” Merlin said.  “Arthur, can I have some privacy?  Please?” 

“Why?”

“Arthur,” Merlin begged.  “I swear I’ll tell you later.  I just need to do this alone.”

“Alright,” Arthur said slowly, glaring at Merlin before he left the room.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, although he felt a bit guilty for hurting Arthur’s feelings.    He clicked on L. Knight, ready this time.

“Hello, Mr. Emrys!  Your fiancé set up this call.  I’m your photographer…”

“ _Lance_!” Merlin grinned as he recognized yet another familiar face.  “It’s so good to see you!”

“Er, you too?” Lance said, sounding confused.   “Do we know each other?”

“No, I’m just excited about wedding pictures,” Merlin babbled.  “Always wanted to have some in the house.  It would really spruce up the place a bit.  Please, tell me what to expect from you.”

“First and foremost, I’ll try to stay out of you and Dan’s way,” said Lance.   “I’ll do my best to blend into the background.  This is your day, after all.   I have you down for a first look, so obviously we’ll get most of the formal pictures done before the ceremony.  Then, we’ll grab you two for a few afterward.  After that-”

“ _We_?” Merlin paled.  Somehow he had a feeling what that meant.

“Yes.  My wife and I are a team,” Lance explained.   “Is there a problem?”

“Her name wouldn’t happen to be Gwen, would it?” Merlin asked, sounding strained.

“Actually, yes!” Lance smiled.  “How did you know?”

“I think I saw her mentioned online,” Merlin improvised.   “She had some amazing reviews.”  He knew he shouldn’t ask, knew it didn’t matter, but he had to know.   “You aren’t bringing your kids with you, are you?”

“No,” Lance laughed.  “We’re leaving them at home.  It wouldn’t be professional.   I must say, I’ve never gotten that question before.”

“Oh, thank God,” Merlin breathed.   Lance and Gwen were married with kids.  Arthur couldn’t touch Gwen in this lifetime. 

“Are you alright, Marvin?” Lance asked.   “You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine,” Merlin insisted.   “I’ve just got a lot on my plate right now.”

“That’s fine.  I won’t take up any more of your time,” Lance said kindly.  “Call if you have any more questions.”  He hung up, leaving Merlin with a quite a few more questions.    Then he finally remembered George.  Luckily no one else from his past called, so he could get back to him.

“George, I’m so sorry for making you wait,” said Merlin. “It’s been a crazy morning.”  That was the understatement of the year. 

“It’s alright, sir,” George said with a nod.  “May I continue, sir?” 

“Please, take me through all the protocol for the ceremony,” Merlin instructed.  Protocol sounded good to him right now.  How Merlin wished there was protocol for handling taking the man of his dreams to his gay wedding where the photographer’s wife used to be married to said man in a past life. 

George beamed at him.   “Well, before we begin, I need to know how you two are walking into the ceremony.   Several options are available, of course, but I would suggest that you both walk down the aisle together.  I’ve presided over a few gay weddings where the grooms chose that option, and I really do think it is the best protocol because it puts everyone on equal footing.  I had one wedding where both grooms wanted to be walked down the aisle their fathers.  It was an absolute nightmare!  I really think it would be best if you took my suggestion and therefore-”

“Yes, George, that would be lovely,” Merlin quickly cut him off, realizing that this George was just as long-winded as the one from Camelot.    What had Dan been thinking, choosing what was shaping up to be the most boring officiant in the world?

“Wonderful!” George beamed.  “Now, let me go over the protocol for the vows.  Dan said you’re making your own so I’d suggest you both email yours to me so that I can check to see if they’re comparable length and quality…”  Merlin tuned him out as he considered what his wedding would be like with flirty Gwaine the videographer, and Arthur interacting with an already married photographer duo Lance and Gwen.

Merlin groaned.  As if his life wasn’t complicated enough!  He had no idea how he was supposed to prepare Arthur for this.

George finally stopped talking after what seemed to be hours.   “Anything else I can do for you, sir?”

“No, Reverend, I’m good,” Merlin assured him.   “I’ll call if I have any questions.”

“But sir, if you would allow me, I could suggest adding a few things to the ceremony to make it extra memorable.   Perhaps if you released a few doves at the end…”

“No thank you,” Merlin winced.  “Goodbye, Reverend.” He ended the connection.   It seemed George was just as insufferable this time around.  Merlin really didn’t need that right now.   

Not wanting to face Arthur just yet, Merlin called the caterer to tell her about adding Arthur to the wedding party.

“Gorlois Catering,” the woman answered smoothly.  “How can I assist you?”

“Oh, thank God someone picked up,” Merlin breathed.  There was something about that name, something important, but Merlin couldn’t recall it at the moment.   “This is Marvin Emrys.  May I speak with your manager?”

“This is Morgana Gorlois,” said the voice.   Merlin almost dropped the phone as he suddenly recognized the voice of his former nemesis.

“ _Morgana_?”  Merlin shrieked.   At this point, nothing shocked him anymore.

“Mr. Emrys, please calm down,” she soothed.   “I know the details can be stressful, but just remember you’re getting married to the love of your life.  It will all work out in the end.”

 Morgana was giving him tips on how to calm down.  For some reason this struck Merlin as hilarious.   Biting back a laugh, he told her what he needed help with.   “I need you to add a guest to the list,” said Merlin.    “Is that going to be an issue so late?”

“No problem,” Morgana said flippantly.    “Your fiancé just called about ten minutes ago and added his father to the list.”

“Really?” Merlin hadn’t time to talk Dan about that, but it seemed that his spell had worked. 

“Yes.   It’s not a problem for me food wise, but adding two guests will throw off your seating chart,” Morgana reminded him.  “You’ll need to contact the venue for that.”

“Ugh,” Merlin groaned.  “I suppose I’ll have to.”

 “Unless… you want me to do it?”  Morgana hesitatingly offered.

“Would you?”  Merlin said gratefully.

“It will cost you an extra ten percent,” Morgana informed him.   Merlin could hear the familiar smugness in her voice.   Apparently Morgana was quite ambitious in this life as well.   He could easily see her as a successful businesswoman managing a high-end catering company.

“That’s fine,” said Merlin, not wanting to deal with it himself at this point.  He’d rather spend that time with Arthur.   “Just make sure the seating chart is correct.”

“Where would you to seat your guest?”

“Um…”  Merlin trailed off.   He had no idea where to put Arthur.  He wouldn’t know any of the guests.  Merlin really only wanted him in one place.  “Seat him at the wedding party table,” Merlin said firmly.

“You’re adding him to the wedding party this late?” Morgana sounded surprised.

“Yes, Arthur will be a groomsman,” said Merlin, thinking he probably should’ve asked Arthur first but deciding it wasn’t really an issue.  

 “Alright.  One more thing,” said Morgana.  “Is Arthur vegetarian or vegan?  Does he have any dietary restrictions?”

“If you had a meat lover’s category, that would be perfect for Arthur,” said Merlin.  “I wish I could restrict him but he won’t listen to me.”

Morgana chuckled.  “I’ll put him down for the steak.”

Then Merlin had a horrible thought.  “Just out of curiosity, you won’t actually be there during the ceremony or reception, right?  You’ll only be there to set up?”

“No, you’ve got me from set up to clean up.  It’s in your contract.  I’m a professional, Marvin.  I’ll be there the entire time,” Morgana sweetly informed him.

“Right,” Merlin said weakly.  “By any chance, you don’t want to kill me, do you?”

Morgana laughed.  “You’re giving me an extra ten percent.  I’m feeling pretty charitable toward you right now.”

“Er, good,” said Merlin.  “I’ll see you on Saturday.”   He hung up, his fingers sweating as he tried to wrap his mind around all of this.  Morgana, on top of everything else.   At least she didn’t have any memory of him.   None of them did, except for Arthur.  Merlin supposed he should be thankful.

“Merlin, can I come back in now?” Arthur whined.      

“You can,” Merlin informed him, running a hand through his messy hair.  How was he supposed to tell Arthur that the love of his life was married to one of his former best friends?  

Arthur came back, this time with a shirt on.  Merlin didn’t know whether to be disappointed or grateful. 

“What was the big secret?” Arthur asked.   “Why’d you kick me out?”

“You’d better sit down for this one,” Merlin said, sounding apologetic.   “You’re in for quite a shock.”

Arthur took a seat on the couch across from Merlin and waited for him to speak.

.~.

End Chapter Five

A/N:  I’m bringing them all back!  What fun!  Do you guys like this idea?


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival the florist and Elyan the baker show up. Arthur and Merlin spend a quiet evening together.

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  I’m having wayyyy too much fun with this!   I’m glad you guys think the addition of the Camelot gang is funny.   More of them appear in this one.

.~.

Chapter Six: Confessions

.~.

Merlin sat down in the loveseat next to Arthur, deciding he might as well be comfortable before Arthur stoically fell to pieces.   He winced, not sure how to begin.  How was he supposed to tell Arthur that Lancelot and Gwen were already married?  Arthur should’ve at least had a shot at happiness with Gwen in this life.  But fate had decided otherwise.

“Alright, Merlin, what’s your big secret?” Arthur prompted, continuously kicking Merlin in the shin until he spoke.

Merlin moved his legs out of the line of fire before declaring, “Lancelot is my photographer.”

“That’s great!” Arthur cried, pumping his fist in the air.   “I can’t wait to see him.  Why’d you want to keep that a secret?”

“He works with his wife, who is also coming to my wedding,” Merlin said in a rush.  “He’s married to Gwen, Arthur.  And they have kids.”  Merlin braced himself for the impact.

“Oh,” Arthur said quietly, for once struck dumb.  “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said, gently taking Arthur’s hand in his own.   He absently caressed it with his thumb. “I know it’s not fair.   But Lancelot got there first.”

Merlin waited a few minutes, waiting for the news to sink in.   He prayed that the former king wouldn’t be too devastated to function.

"Merlin, it's alright.”  Arthur squeezed his hand once in reassurance before releasing it.  "Choosing Gwen in this life would've been the easy path.  But it wouldn't be fair to her.  I'm glad she's with Lancelot, who she truly loves."  
  
"But she was your wife!" Merlin protested.  "I know you loved her."  
  
"Like I said before, it was more of a relationship built on friendship and mutual respect rather than deep love,” Arthur reminded him.  "Gwen and I weren't, er, we didn't _you know_ a lot."  
  
"Really?" Merlin was skeptical.  
  
"Right around the time you came to Camelot, I used to want to tumble practically every female in sight. I bedded quite a few of them,” Arthur admitted.  “And then, that tapered off quite a bit.  I suppose my drive diminished as I got older.  Gwen never complained, so it worked out.  One time, though, she called out Lancelot's name.   That was quite a mood killer."  
  
"That's awful," Merlin sympathized.  “I’m sure she didn’t do it on purpose.”

“On purpose or not, it still hurt,” Arthur frowned as he recalled the memory.   “Subconsciously, I wanted to hurt her back.   Next time we were intimate, I slipped and said..." Arthur reddened.  "Nevermind."

“I never would’ve guessed you two had troubles like that,” said Merlin, genuinely saddened by Arthur’s confession.   “You seemed like the perfect couple.  I wish I’d known – I might’ve been able to help.”  Merlin stared at Arthur with a sorrowful expression.

Arthur frowned in dismay.  "I don't need your pity, Merlin."  
  
"I'm not-"  Merlin's cell rang, fortuitously interrupting their awkward conversation.  "Hello?" Merlin answered the unfamiliar number.  "Marvin Emrys speaking."  
  
"Yes, Marvin, this is Percival with _Flowers R Us_.  I'm providing the flowers for your wedding.”    
  
"Percival?" Merlin said weakly.   

Arthur grinned at that, thrilled they'd found another of his knights.  Percy had been the gentle giant of the group, strong on the battlefield but he possessed a kind heart.  It was good to hear his familiar deep voice.

Merlin put Percy on speaker phone so Arthur could hear.  
  
"Your fiancé told me to call you," Perceval continued, obviously unaware of Merlin's reaction.  "There's a complication with the flowers.  Some that you wanted are out of stock.  If you could come down to my shop today, we can sort it out.  I’m so sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"Yeah, we can do that," Merlin said eagerly.  "Can you text me the address?"  
  
Percival did, and Merlin promised to see him soon.  
  
"They're all showing up!" Arthur exclaimed as Merlin pocketed his phone.  "This is great!"  
  
"It's weird, though," Merlin contemplated.  "Why _now_ are we finding them?  I never met them before."  
  
"Because I returned," Arthur postulated.  "I'm going to need the support of my former knights if I'm to fulfill my destiny, whatever that is."  
  
"That makes sense," Merlin agreed.  He caught Arthur's eye again, holding his gaze for just a bit longer than was appropriate. 

“Merlin, you look like you want to say something to me, but you’re not sure how,” Arthur murmured.  “Tell me.  Whatever it is, I won’t be mad.”

Merlin couldn’t tell Arthur what was really on his mind, so he went for a second option.  “Will you be my groomsman?" Merlin asked, before clarifying in case Arthur wasn’t familiar with the term.  "Will you stand up next to me and my other three friends at the altar?"  
  
"I would be honored," Arthur said, touched that Merlin would ask him so close to the wedding.  "Do I get to be your best man too?"  
  
Merlin groaned.  "Don't push your luck.  Dan and I already decided that his brother would be our best man."  
  
"What if I told him I was King Arthur of legend and that I demanded to take his position?”  Arthur asked.  “I _am_ your best friend.”  
  
"I don’t think that’s a good idea," said Merlin, shaking his head as he inwardly glowed at Arthur’s declaration.  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  "You never seem to know when I’m joking.  For instance, the Queen Elizabeth thing at the grocery.  I know the Queen is just a figurehead and that I have no claim on the crown.  I just wanted to know what someone thought about the idea of me taking the throne."  
  
"You scared the poor cashier to death," Merlin shook his head at the memory.  “She thought you were a nutter.”  
  
"How am I supposed to fulfill my destiny if the people don't recognize me as king?"  Arthur sounded worried.  
  
"I don't know," said Merlin.  "You just got back.  I wouldn't worry about it right away."  
  
Arthur frowned, unsatisfied with Merlin's vague answer, but he let it go for now.   He stared at Merlin a little longer than necessary, lost in thought.

"Shall we go see Percival?" Merlin asked.  
  
Arthur nodded and the moment was broken.  
  
After putting the dishes away, they piled into Merlin's car.  Once again, Arthur begged to drive it, and while Merlin denied that request, he vowed to give Arthur a driving lesson before he left for the honeymoon.  They arrived at the flower shop ten minutes later.  
  
Percival warmly greeted them from behind the counter, and launched right into the problem.  "So the shipment of your roses has been delayed.  Unfortunately, we won't have any in stock until after your wedding.  But we do have a large selection of other flowers.  Let me get you a catalog."  He disappeared into the back room.  
  
Arthur turned to Merlin.  "Percival as a florist.  Now that's something I never thought I'd see." Arthur shook his head.  "And you, buying so many of them!  You both are giant girls," the former king proclaimed.  
  
"Unlike you, we're secure with our masculinity," Merlin insisted.

Percival quickly returned with the catalog and they spent about ten minutes discussing different kinds of arrangements.  Going with a purple color scheme, Merlin finally decided on hydrangeas, lilacs, and calla lilies.

“Great choices,” Percival commented before Merlin excused himself to use the facilities.     
  
Arthur took this opportunity to grill Percival.  "So, what made you want to be a florist?"  Arthur nonchalantly asked.  
  
Percival chuckled.  "You mean why does a big guy like me have any business selling flowers?  I get that a lot."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Arthur backtracked, although it definitely was.  "It's just a bit unusual for a man."  
  
"I like the simplicity in growing things.  Flowers make people happy.  It’s great business and I love helping the customers find exactly what flowers they need.  But don't worry about my masculinity - I work out five days a week."  Percival grinned, glad to have the last word.  
  
Arthur colored a bit, but stood his ground.  "How much are Merlin's flowers?"  
  
Percival rattled off a price and Arthur's jaw dropped.  "That much?"  Then Arthur gave him a sly grin.  "Can you pull up a webpage for me?"  
  
"Sure," said Percival, not certain where Arthur was going with this.   He went over to his computer and pulled up Google.  
  
"Search Gwaine Greene, wedding photographer," Arthur directed.  
  
Percival did and clicked on the link.  A very flattering picture of Gwaine popped up, along with a list of his video services and corresponding fees.  All the color drained out of Percival's face when he saw the picture.  
  
"He's filming the wedding," Arthur informed him, carefully observing Percival's reaction.  "If you give Merlin ten percent off the flowers, I'll introduce you when you deliver the flowers to the wedding.  I think you'd make a good match."  
  
"Just because I'm a florist makes you think I'm gay?" Percival asked, his eyes still on Gwaine's picture.  
  
Arthur thought fast.  There was no way he was going to tell the truth about Percy and Gwaine's secret relationship in Camelot.  "I have fantastic gay radar," Arthur said smugly.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal," Percival agreed.  "Huh.  He looks so familiar somehow.  Perhaps in a dream..." He shook his head.  "That sounds crazy."  
  
"What does?" Merlin asked, returning from the restroom.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Arthur said hurriedly.  
  
Merlin shrugged and pulled out his credit card.  Percival ran it and gave him the receipt.  "This isn't what you said you'd charge," said Merlin after perusing the receipt.  
  
"Yeah, I gave you a discount."  But Percival gave no explanation for his sudden charity.  
  
"On to the next errand!" Arthur steered Merlin toward the door.  He barely had time to call out a 'thank you' before Arthur manhandled him outside.  
  
"What did you do?" Merlin glared at Arthur.  
  
"I promised I'd introduce him to Gwaine at the wedding.  Hey!" Arthur cried after Merlin swatted him on the top of his head.  
  
"Arthur, you can't interfere like that!" Merlin cried.  
  
"It got you a discount didn't it?" Arthur countered.  "I thought you'd be pleased."  
  
"I am," Merlin admitted.  “The wedding costs are starting to go over our original budget.   Just don't interfere again, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Arthur promised.  "Now, on to the tux rental."  
  
"What? I already have my tux," said Merlin.  
  
"But I don't," Arthur reminded him.  "I need to get fitted."  
  
Merlin groaned.  Arthur trying on tuxedoes was going to make it difficult to not jump his bones.  Why was this his life?    
  
"You do," Merlin admitted.  
  
"And I don't want a crappy one, Merlin," Arthur ordered.  "I want to look good."  
  
"I know," said Merlin, rolling his eyes.  "I'll get you a good one."  Although it wouldn’t really matter what Arthur wore to the wedding.  Merlin believed Arthur would look fetching in a burlap sack.  Not that Merlin would ever tell the prat.  There was no need to inflate his already massive ego.  
  
After Merlin consulted Google on his phone, they decided on Moss Bros, advertised as UK's suit and formal menswear specialist.  The drive was quite a bit longer, and Arthur kept switching the radio to find a station that he liked.  Rap was too hard to understand, anything with electric guitar was too loud, pop music was too annoying.  But he did enjoy the station that played mostly 'story songs'.  Among them were Simon and Garfunkel, Bob Dylan, Johnny Cash, the Eagles, and John Mellencamp.  
  
"Why do you like this station so much?" Merlin asked, although he thought he knew the answer.  
  
"They tell a story, just like the bards of old," said Arthur, confirming Merlin's suspicions.  "It feels familiar.  Although I wish someone had written one about me.  I miss that."  
  
"I'll bet you do," said Merlin, rolling his eyes.  "That and having people bowing and falling all over you."  
  
"Sometimes I do," Arthur admitted.  "But the idea of a quiet life with you appeals to me."  Then he realized his mistake.  "That is, before your wedding."  
  
"Right," Merlin said faintly, for the millionth time wishing he wasn't engaged.  But he had made his choice to be with Dan, and he would honor it.  
  
When they reached the tuxedo rental store, Arthur headed straight for the Armani line.  "I'll try this brand," he announced, before ordering an attendant to size him.   The very flamboyant salesman looked as if Christmas had come early, practically drooling over Arthur.   Merlin could really do without that.   
  
After his measurements were taken, Arthur tried on a classic black tux.   After disappearing into the changing room, he returned wearing his black and white tux, complete with a black bowtie.  
  
"It's not the finery I'm used to, but I like it.  Merlin, what do you think?" Arthur asked, noticing that Merlin's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.  
  
"I know, it's too expensive," Arthur allowed, deflating a bit at Merlin's reaction as he misinterpreted it completely.  Then he ordered the salesperson to find him at tux on sale.  
  
The next time Arthur tried on a tux, Merlin wholeheartedly approved of the cut and the cost. Then his cell rang and he stepped outside to take the call from his TA.  Luckily he was covering for Merlin while he spent time with Arthur.  Merlin was relieved to hear that his class was prepared for their upcoming final.

When he came back in, Arthur was waving to him from the checkout counter. 

“Is this price correct?”  Merlin thought it was a bit low for what they were buying.

After the salesman assured him it was, Merlin paid for Arthur’s tux rental.  As soon as they got inside Merlin’s car, the warlock rounded on Arthur.  
  
"I got another discount.  What'd you do this time?"  Merlin asked, really hoping it wasn’t something illegal.  
  
Arthur gave him a sheepish smile.   "I, um, might've taken off my shirt and distracted the salesperson into giving me ten percent off."  
  
"Arthur!" Merlin cried, putting his hands on his forehead.  "I appreciate the sentiment but you don't need to act like a manwhore to save me money."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Arthur looked offended.  "I'm not a… what did you say?  All I did was take off my shirt."  
  
"Manwhore.  It's just an expression," Merlin hastily explained.  "Why are you doing this?”

"I don't have any money or power this time, so I'm using what I do have to help," Arthur colored pink, nervously shifting his feet.  "I know, it was stupid."  
  
"No, I think it was really sweet," Merlin admitted.  "But you don't have to keep doing that.  Not to mention you were lucky that the salesman was gay.  A straight guy would just look at you funny.  Or punch you."  
  
"All this time, I thought people would bend over backward to do things for me because I was royalty," said Arthur.  "It turns out it still works because I'm handsome."  He grinned smugly at Merlin.    
  
"Don't let it go to your head," Merlin advised.  "Just because you're good looking doesn't mean you should use that knowledge to take advantage of people."  
  
"So you think I'm good looking?" Arthur teased.  
  
"You're about average," Merlin lied, knowing it would incense Arthur.  It would also cover the real truth, that Merlin thought Arthur was the most gorgeous man he'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
"There's nothing average about this!" Arthur cried with indignation, gesturing down his body.  "I belong on the cover of one of those modern magazines.  I could be the sexiest man alive."  
  
"Moving on," Merlin said quickly, trying not to blush.  
  
They went home for lunch and Dan called.  Merlin excused himself to take the call, wishing he could just stay with Arthur.  But he knew Dan wouldn't call unless it was important.  
  
"Hey, babe.  What's going on?" Merlin asked.  
  
"Oh, it's the baker.  He got the order mixed up with someone else's.” Dan sighed.  “I know I’m asking for a lot with all this wedding stuff, but could you call him for me?  His name is, ah I can't place it but it started with an E."

"Sure no problem," said Merlin, wondering if... nah.  It couldn't be.  
  
Dan unloaded about his father and the wedding, but Merlin was only halfway interested, adding ‘uh huh’ and ‘right’ when it was appropriate.  His mind drifted back to Arthur wearing his tux, which would make fantastic wanking material. 

“Marvin, are you alright?” Dan asked.  “I feel like you’re not paying attention.”

“Sorry, babe,” Merlin apologized, immediately feeling guilty about Arthur.  “I’m just so stressed with all the wedding stuff.”

Dan bought that excuse and they ended the call soon after that.  Merlin then called the baker, who picked up after the second ring.

“Smith Bakery, this is Elyan speaking, how can I help you?”

“Elyan!”  Merlin immediately recognized the smooth voice.  Elyan had been a vital member of the Knights of Round Table.  He’d had a shady past, but as soon as he came to Camelot, he reformed and became a shining example of what a knight should be.

“Arthur,” Merlin hissed, motioning him to come over.   “It’s Elyan.”   Merlin put him on speaker phone.  “What’s the problem?”

“I seem to have misplaced your order,” Elyan informed him, sounding embarrassed.  “Could you give it to me again?”

Merlin rattled off what he and Dan had settled on.  A three-tiered cake, with lemon cake on top, chocolate in the middle, and vanilla with raspberry filling on the bottom.   White icing, with purple flowers running down the sides.  Simple, yet elegant.

Elyan repeated the order back to Merlin to make sure it was correct. 

“You’ve got it,” Merlin assured him.

“Thank you, Merlin.  Again, I’m so sorry about that.”

“No problem,” said Merlin. “I appreciate your honesty.”

“Ask him about the wedding,” Arthur whispered.

Merlin nodded, pretty sure what the answer would be.  “You’re not staying for the wedding by any chance?”

“Yes, actually,” said Elyan.  “I’m an old mate of Dan’s from our uni days and he invited me.  I’ll be there!  So will my sister, she’s one of the photographers.”

“Awesome,” Merlin said weakly.   “See you this Saturday.”

After he hung up, Merlin groaned and put his face in his hands.  How on Earth was he going to convince his former friends that they used to live in King Arthur’s court and on his wedding day too?   He supposed he could start with showing them his magic.  Merlin collapsed on the couch, needing to rest his eyes a bit.  The wedding planning stress was unreal!   And then there was Arthur, complicating things as always.  Uncharacteristically, Merlin fell asleep in the middle of the day.

An hour later, Arthur roughly shook him awake, announcing that he was ready to go for a run.  This time, instead of leaving him behind, Arthur ran at Merlin's pace.  Merlin snuck glances at him while they ran instep.  Arthur had gone shirtless again, which made Merlin more clumsy than usual.  Once he almost twisted his ankle because he was distracted by Arthur’s rippling pectorals.  
  
When they got back home, Arthur informed Merlin he was ready for dinner.  Merlin decided to order pizza, certain that Arthur would like it even though it was different from his usual Camelot fare.  While they waited for the takeaway to arrive, he and Arthur showered.  Separately.  As the hot water pounded on his back, Merlin imagined what it would be like if they shared a shower, if he was free to touch Arthur.  He remembered Dan, and quickly halted that train of thought.  
  
As soon as Merlin got out of the shower and dressed, their dinner arrived.  An hour and one empty pizza box later, Arthur demanded more pizza.  Merlin was glad he'd ordered cheese sticks and cinnamon sticks for dessert, which suited Arthur just fine.  Merlin had forgotten how much Arthur ate.  The former king had already eaten his way through Merlin's biscuits, crisps, sausage rolls, and all of his supply of chocolate.  Merlin would probably have to take another trip to the store soon, but he didn’t mind because he was so happy to have Arthur back.    
  
When it grew dark outside, Arthur asked to watch another film.  Merlin decided on _A Knight's Tale_ , to get Arthur's take on a modern account of medieval times.  He popped in the DVD and skipped the previews to get straight to the movie, which began with a jousting tournament.   Merlin plopped down on the couch next to Arthur and settled in to watch one of his favorite movies.   Five minutes in, out of the blue, Arthur asked an odd question.

 "Merlin, is it acceptable for straight men to show affection in this time?"  
  
"Oh yes," Merlin said, a little too quickly, stunned that Arthur was asking this.  "We call that a bromance.”

Arthur frowned.  “A what?”

“Bros from brothers and mance from romance.  You combine them together and get bromance," Merlin explained.  “It’s a relatively new word.”  
  
"I see,” said Arthur, but Merlin could tell he really didn’t.

“Then you won't mind if I do this?"  Arthur laid his head on Merlin's lap and stretched on his legs out on the rest of the couch. 

“No, I don’t mind.”  Merlin absentmindedly scratched Arthur’s head, causing the king to give a small sigh.  This was absolute heaven for Merlin.  Having the chance to touch Arthur like this soothed a centuries-old ache in his heart.  He felt completely at peace, here with the man he was destined to protect.  
  
About halfway through the movie, Arthur switched positions and laid his head on Merlin's shoulder.  He complained of cold, so Merlin magicked an Afghan blanket to cover both of them.  Merlin couldn't believe his luck!  Merlin didn't remember Arthur being quite so tactile in their past life, by he wasn't complaining.  Perhaps his father’s disapproval and social norms had prevented him from expressing such behavior.  Merlin was glad he could give Arthur the comfort he needed, even if it was just between friends.  
  
After the credits rolled, much to Merlin’s disappointment, Arthur cleared his throat and sat up, putting a respectable distance between them.  Then he wanted to discuss the movie, which Merlin was happy to do.

“It was very different than _Top Gun_ ,” Arthur noted.    
  
"Yeah, it’s historical fiction, not action.  So, what'd you think?" Merlin asked, expecting Arthur to complain and point out all the historical inaccuracies but he didn’t.

“The best parts were the tournaments and the sword fighting,” said Arthur.  “It reminded me of home.”

"Was the modern music too distracting?" Merlin wondered.    
   
"Nah," said Arthur.  "It's growing on me.  I especially liked the 'We Will Rock You' song.  Although I thought the romance was contrived.”

 Merlin agreed.  “It was ridiculous that the noblewoman wanted William to lose on purpose.  How does that prove his love?"  
  
"It was one of those tests that women put men through to see that they're worthy," said Arthur.  "I’m with you, Merlin.  It was completely mad."  
  
"Imagine, you losing a tournament on purpose," Merlin said, shaking his head.  “You’d never do it in a million years.”  
  
"If you asked it of me, I would lose for you," Arthur said softly.  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to," said Merlin, wondering what had prompted that strange statement.  
  
"That's good, because I'd rather not face the humiliation," Arthur grinned.  "Besides, it wouldn't be believable if I lost.  Everyone knows that I'm the best."  
  
"If you say so, Sire," Merlin teased.  Then he realized what he’d said.  "I suppose I shouldn't call you that anymore.  Old habit, I suppose."  
  
"I don't mind," said Arthur.  "I still like it."

“You’ll always be my king, even if you don’t have a kingdom,” Merlin admitted, looking fondly at Arthur.  He really wanted to brush Arthur’s bangs from his face, but he refrained.  
  
"Thanks.  Do you think I can change my stars this time?" Arthur asked Merlin, his expression serious.  "Do you think that I can find happiness in this life?"  
  
"I don't think you're fated to die by Mordred's hand if that's what you mean.”  Merlin frowned, not sure what Arthur meant.    
  
Arthur elaborated.  "I want to find someone to share my life with, someone that makes me a whole person.  Right now I feel incomplete.  I hope I'm not destined to be alone."  
  
"Arthur, you'll have no problem finding someone," Merlin said honestly.  "You've got the looks and personality that every girl would want."  
  
"Really?"  Arthur sounded skeptical.  “But I’m so out of place here.  I don’t know if I’ll ever fit in.”  
  
"You will.  Just give it time," Merlin advised.  
  
"I wish you weren't getting married so soon," Arthur lamented.  "I want to spend more time with you."  
  
"I do too," Merlin said honestly.  
  
Arthur caught Merlin’s eye and held it.  The warlock thought he saw a hint of desire in his gaze. "Merlin, there's something I should tell you."  
  
"Yes?" Merlin hoped against all hope that Arthur had suddenly become attracted to men and was about to announce his undying love.  
  
Arthur nervously chewed on his lower lip before declaring, “Percival is remembering.  When I showed him that picture of Gwaine, he recognized him from a dream he'd had."

 _Not confessing his undying love then_ , Merlin thought, once again disappointed.  "Elyan is remembering too," Merlin recalled.  "I don’t know if you caught it, but he called me Merlin instead of my alias Marvin."  
  
"What if they all remember?" Arthur asked.  "Every single one of them is coming to the wedding.  I’m half expecting Leon to call and say he’s the wedding coordinator."  
  
"We'll have to convince them that they are sane, and that they are remembering a past life together," said Merlin.  “They’ve come back into our lives for a reason.”  
  
"That will go over well," Arthur said dryly.  "Still, it will be good to have the gang back together." 

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed with a smile.  “It will be like old times.”  

“Well.  I think I’ll say goodnight,” said Arthur, standing up and stretching his arms.   “I’ve had a long day.” 

“Yeah, me too,” said Merlin, getting up from the couch.

They stared at each other awkwardly, but neither one moved to leave.

“Merlin, can I sleep with you tonight?”  Arthur asked, sounding hesitant.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” said Merlin, not sure why he was passing up this golden opportunity.  He supposed he was arguing on principle.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want you to get used to it.  When I’m gone, you’ll need to fall asleep by yourself.”  Merlin thought this was a perfectly logical reason.

“Just for tonight,” said Arthur.   “Please.”

“Alright,” Merlin relented, knowing that’s exactly what Arthur had said last night.  But he was a pushover where Arthur was concerned.  “Just for tonight.  But no stealing the covers.”

“I beg your pardon.  I do _not_ steal the covers!”  Arthur protested.

"Then why did I wake up this morning with no blanket?”  Merlin countered.

They bickered about it as they went through their bedtime routine, with Arthur stopping to pounce on Merlin when he was finished brushing his teeth.   They tussled on the bed, with Arthur winning only because Merlin didn’t bother to use magic.  And because Arthur wearing Batman pajamas was adorable and fetching at the same time. 

Finally, Arthur moved to his side of the bed.   Merlin magically turned off the lights and moved over as well, to give Arthur plenty of space.   He thought about asking Arthur if he could hold him like the night before, but Arthur beat him to it.

“Merlin, would you…”

Arthur hadn’t finished his sentence before Merlin had curled around him.   Belatedly, Merlin realized he might’ve seemed too eager, but Arthur didn’t comment on it. 

“You’re so warm,” Arthur murmured as Merlin’s arm tightened around him.   “Thank you, Merlin.  Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight,” Merlin echoed, breathing in Arthur’s intoxicating scent, and willing himself not to shudder. 

It took Merlin a long time to fall asleep, not wanting to miss what it felt like to hold Arthur.  He eventually fell into slumber, wishing his time with Arthur could go on forever.

.~.

End Chapter Six

A/N:  Thanks for commenting!  I really appreciate the feedback.


	7. Arthur's Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin slow dance and talk about how Merlin knew he was gay.  
> Also, the DJ 'L-Dawg' is someone very familiar.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Thanks for all who commented last time!  I really appreciate it.  Hopefully I won’t have to go as long between updates next time.

.~.

Chapter Seven:  Arthur’s Education

.~.

Merlin awoke to the mouth-watering smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen.  Arthur had made breakfast for them!   He wondered what had inspired Arthur to do something so nice.  It was almost out of character.   But Merlin wasn’t complaining.  The warlock went through his morning routine before joining Arthur in the kitchen.

“Morning, Merlin.  Breakfast is served,” Arthur announced before placing a plate of steaming hot pancakes in front of him.   “I heated them up in the microwave!”  Arthur said proudly.   “And I found the honey in the cupboard.  I hope you appreciate how hard I worked for you.”

Merlin snorted, taking a seat at the table where a cup of orange juice, a napkin, and a fork was waiting for him.   “Yeah, you really slaved away.”

Arthur pouted, and Merlin immediately relented. 

“Thanks, Arthur,” Merlin said with a smile, realizing that Arthur really had made an effort.   “This was really kind.  If I didn’t know you better, I’d assume you actually cared for me.”

But instead of insulting him back, Arthur surprised him.  “I do, you know,” Arthur admitted.  “I’d be lost without you, Merlin.”

Merlin beamed at that and at Arthur’s comforting hand on his shoulder.  “I’m happy to help.  Don’t worry, we’ll get you acclimated to the 21st century soon enough.”

Arthur nodded before digging into his own stack of pancakes, dousing them with maple syrup.  

While Arthur ate, Merlin got up and searched the cupboard before he found what he was looking for.   He brought the box over to the table and started pouring the contents on his pancakes.

“You’re putting dried grapes on your pancakes?”  Arthur gave him a dubious look.

“Yeah, raisins.  They taste great,” Merlin said happily as he sat back down.   “Want to try it?”

“Nope,” Arthur shuddered.   “Is this a common practice nowadays?”

Merlin thought about lying, but decided against it.  “No, I just like it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.   “You’re still as weird as ever.”

“Says the man that used his body to get me a tuxedo discount,” Merlin teased, causing Arthur to uncharacteristically blush.

Arthur was about to defend himself until Merlin’s cell phone rang.   

“It’s Dan,” Merlin told Arthur before he picked up the phone.   “Hey, babe.”    He put Dan on speaker so Arthur could hear.

“Hey, Marvin.  I just got a call from the DJ.   He needs to know what songs we want him to play.  I was going to compile a list and send it, but I forgot.   Could you do it?”  Dan pleaded.

“You don’t want to go over the songs with me?” Merlin asked.

“No, I trust whatever you pick,” said Dan.  “I’m just really tied up right now with work and dealing with my father.”

“I can do it,” Merlin promised.   “What’s the DJ’s name?”

“I think it was L-Dawg,” said Dan.  

“You’re kidding,” Merlin deadpanned.

“I’m not kidding.  But don’t be fooled by the name.   He sounds like a really sweet guy,” Dan informed him.

“Alright, just text me his number and I’ll take care of it,” said Merlin, wondering if L-Dawg was the person he thought it might be.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Dan said gratefully.   “Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of all the details of the honeymoon.”

“Um, how locked into that are we?” Merlin asked, looking over at Arthur.   He wondered if it was actually a possibility to postpone the honeymoon so he could stay with Arthur a bit longer.

“I already paid for the flight and the hotel,” said Dan.   “Why?  I thought we both wanted to go on our honeymoon the day after the wedding.”

“Just checking,” Merlin laughed nervously.  “It’s just, this is a lot to plan, you know?  I’m glad you’ve got that under control.”

 “Don’t worry, Marvin.  Talking to the DJ is the last thing I’ll ask you to do for the wedding, I swear.”

“I hope so,” Merlin joked.  “Hey, I gotta go.  I’ll call you later.”

“Sure,” Dan said warmly.  “I love you.”

“Dan, you’re breaking up,” Merlin lied, before ending the call.    Shit, he thought.   He couldn’t even tell his fiancé that he loved him.  At least, not with Arthur listening in.

The warlock glanced over at Arthur, who was cleaning his plate and putting it in the dishwasher.  Merlin couldn’t believe how well Arthur had adjusted to their new roles.  He didn’t seem that bothered having to help Merlin with household duties.   In fact, he hardly complained at all.  Perhaps losing his title had truly changed him.  Merlin hoped so - he loved this new, helpful Arthur.

“Merlin, what’s a DJ?” Arthur asked, coming into the living room. 

“A DJ or disc jockey is in charge of the music.  He or she compiles all the songs a couple wants and plays them at the reception,” Merlin explained.  “They have a lot of equipment, speakers and such that they set up beforehand.  Sometimes they even have lights and a disco ball.  I’m not sure if ours will or not.”

Arthur frowned. “Why the hell would someone choose the name L-Dawg?”

Merlin laughed.  “DJs usually pick a cool stage name to go by.” 

“I don’t know much about this time period, but I highly doubt that ‘L-Dawg’ is cool.” Arthur smirked.  “Only an idiot would go by that name.”

“I don’t care what he goes by as long as he does a good job,” said Merlin.  He decided to test his ‘helpful Arthur’ theory and see if it would last.  “Hey, you can help me pick out some songs for the reception?”

“I don’t know very many songs,” said Arthur.   “I doubt ‘We Will Rock You’ would be an appropriate song.”

“It’s not really a reception song,” Merlin agreed with a grin.  “But you can search online for me.”

Arthur’s eyes lit up as he slid into the computer chair.  “Sure, Merlin.  I’m happy to help.”  Arthur searched for ‘common reception songs’ and found numerous playlists to choose from.   “There’s so many,” Arthur frowned.  “How are you supposed to pick?” 

“I’m not really concerned with most of the songs,” said Merlin shrugged.   “I’ll just pick the forty most popular.”

That was when Arthur clicked on a playlist of possible first dance songs.  “What’s a first dance, Merlin?”

“Just what it sounds like,” Merlin chuckled.  “It’s a modern tradition.  The newlyweds dance alone to a special song while everyone watches.  After that, anyone is free to come up and dance.   Just pick the first one of the list and we’ll go with that.”

“Merlin, you can’t leave that up to chance.  You have to pick a meaningful song for your first dance,” Arthur advised.   “You have to make sure it fits you and Dan.  It’s your first dance with the man you love!  It sets the tone for your entire marriage.”

“Alright,” Merlin said reluctantly.   “But what song do I pick?”

Arthur was already Googling ‘first dance songs’.     “Let’s see.  There’s ‘Wind Beneath My Wings’.  Is that a good one?”

“Definitely not,” said Merlin with a shudder.   “It’s way overdone.” 

“Okay.”  Arthur scrolled down a bit.   “How about ‘I Swear’?

“Nah,” said Merlin.  “It just reminds me of the minions.”

Arthur frowned, not getting the _Despicable Me_ reference.   He kept looking.  “How about ‘My Heart Will Go On’?”

Merlin groaned.  “We’re not dancing to the _Titanic_ song!  I’d be a walking cliché.”

“Right,” said Arthur.  “How about ‘A Thousand Years’?”

“No!” Merlin cried, containing a shudder as he considered dancing to that song with Dan.   He couldn’t think of a more painful song to dance to.  “Anything, literally anything but that.”  Merlin always changed the station when that song came on the radio.   It hit too close to home, having to wait over a thousand years for Arthur to return.

“Hmm, here’s one,” said Arthur, unaware of Merlin’s reaction.  “It’s called ‘Somewhere Out There’.   It’s described as slow and romantic.”

“You know, that just might work,” Merlin considered, having composed himself.   He remembered the song from an animated movie about a mouse that he watched as a kid.  “Pull up Youtube so we can listen to it.”

Arthur did, found the song, and pressed play.  They listened to the duet all the way through.  Merlin especially loving the lyrics “and even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star”.   He turned away, tears gathering in his eyes, knowing that Arthur would call him a girl if he saw. 

“It’s alright, Merlin,” Arthur consoled him, to Merlin’s surprise.  “It’s an emotional song.  You don’t have to hide from me.”

Merlin choked back a sob, for the lyrics described exactly how he felt about being separated from Arthur, not his love for Dan.    “I probably shouldn’t pick this one,” Merlin muttered.  “I don’t want to go to pieces on the dance floor.”

“Nonsense,” said Arthur.  “You haven’t given it a proper go.   Come give it a try with me.”  He stood up and motioned for Merlin to join him.

Merlin gulped.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Arthur frowned.  “Why not?  I’m a great dancer, if you remember.  I won’t step on your feet – much.”  He winked at Merlin.

“Very well,” Merlin relented, his stomach doing little flips as he thought about dancing in Arthur’s arms.   “Just once.”

Arthur smiled brightly, pressed play, and held out his hand.  Merlin approached him, fitting perfectly in Arthur’s strong arms, which landed on his hips.   Merlin’s clammy hands clung around Arthur’s neck.  They swayed to the music with Arthur leading.  Unnerved by Arthur’s discerning gaze, Merlin lay his head on Arthur’s shoulder, inhaling Arthur’s intoxicating musky smell.  All too soon the song ended and they had to break apart.  Once again, Merlin wished that he was marrying Arthur instead of Dan.

“Definitely that one,” Arthur declared after the song faded out.   “Did you want to call the DJ now?”

“Yeah.” Merlin said shakily, trying to gain control over his nether regions.  Luckily, Arthur didn’t notice the effect he had on Merlin.   The warlock dialed the number that Dan had texted.  Someone picked up on the first ring. 

 “L-Dawg speaking, how can I help you?” 

Merlin knew that voice at once.  Right now he was very glad of the distraction.  “Leon!” Merlin cried.

“How’d you know my real name?” The DJ sounded surprised.

“My fiancé told me,” Merlin bluffed.

“Oh, alright then,” said Leon.  “But I prefer to go by L-Dawg.”

“Right.  L-Dawg, hold on just a moment,” said Merlin, placing him on hold.  He turned to Arthur for his reaction.

“Leon is L-Dawg?”  Arthur threw back his head and laughed.  “Straight-laced Leon?”   

“Hey, Percival is a florist,” Merlin reminded him.  “Compared to that, Leon’s occupation is not that much of a stretch.”

“That’s true,” Arthur considered, still chuckling.  “It’s still funny.”

“L-Dawg, I’m back,” said Merlin, returning his attention to Leon.  “What’s up?”

“Do you have the song list?” Leon asked.  “ _Please_ tell me you do.  It’s getting really close to your wedding date and I’ve got two other weddings this weekend.”   Merlin could hear the desperation in Leon’s voice.  Merlin sympathized, as he too was under enormous stress.

“Yes, text me your email address and I’ll send it right away,” Merlin promised.  “I’m sorry we waited ‘til the last minute.  Dan and I had a misunderstanding.  We seem to be having a lot of those lately.”

“It’s fine,” said Leon, relieved that Merlin was going to comply.  “I’ll figure it out.  I should have most of the songs anyway.  Are you allowing people to make requests?”

“Sure,” said Merlin.  “Just no ‘I Like Big Butts’.”

Leon laughed.  “Okay.  Oh, what about ‘It’s Raining Men’ and ‘YMCA’?   I don’t want to seem insensitive if I play those.”

“What?” Merlin said blankly.

“Since you’re marrying a guy,” Leon added.  “I didn’t want to play something with a gay stereotype if you don’t want it.”

“Oh, that,” Merlin rolled with laughter.  “Leon, I mean L-Dawg, you’re overthinking this.  You’re not going to offend us.  Feel free to play as many ‘gay songs’ as you want.  In fact, I think you should play ‘It’s Raining Men’ as the song to get everyone on the floor.”

“Great,” said Leon with a chuckle.  “It’s a real crowd pleaser.  Well, thanks again.  I’ll see you at the-”

“Wait, before you go,” Merlin cut him off.    “What do you think of ‘Somewhere Out There’ as a first dance song?”

“That’s a beautiful song,” Leon reassured him.   “I’ve not had anyone request it before, so it’s definitely unique.  I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but it’s actually the song I want to be played at my wedding for the first dance.”

“What a coincidence! Are you engaged?” Merlin had to ask.

“No, I’m still looking,” Leon informed him.   “I’m hopeful, though.  I work a lot of weddings.  Surely I can get a girl doing that.  Although I’m pretty shy when I’m not working.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” said Merlin, thinking that sounded more like the Leon of old. 

“Can I ask you something?” Leon continued without getting a reply.  “Did you ever have dreams about Dan before you met?  I keep having dreams about this gorgeous dark haired girl I’ve never met, and I’m hoping to find her someday.” Leon uncomfortably cleared his throat.  “That sounds stupid.  I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” 

 _Morgana_ , Merlin thought.   Before she turned to dark magic, Merlin had noticed that she and Leon had had a brief flirtation.

“It’s not stupid,” Merlin said firmly.   “I didn’t have any prophetic dreams about Dan, but that doesn’t mean your dreams aren’t real.  You never know, your dream girl might be at our wedding.”

“I like the way you think,” Leon laughed.  “Alright, Marvin.  I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“See you,” Merlin echoed before hanging up.  He immediately told Arthur about his suspicions about Leon and Morgana.

“Let me get this straight,” said Arthur.  “We’re going to be dealing with a besotted Leon and an oblivious Morgana, as well as a besotted Percival and an oblivious Gwaine.  Plus all the others, including George as the long-winded minister.”

“That’s the gist of it,” Merlin said glumly.  “I’ve also got to find a way to hide this from Dan.”

“Speaking of Dan,” Arthur said slyly.   “I’m curious.  Does he have a large, _you know_?”

Merlin blushed beet red.   “Arthur, that is an extremely personal question!”

“Well, does he?” Arthur prodded.

“Yes,” Merlin admitted.  “He does.  It’s quite lovely.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard the word lovely used to describe a penis.”  Arthur shook his head.  “Merlin, you are truly unique.”

“Why do you want to know?” Merlin asked. 

“If it were me, I’d like to know what I was getting into with marriage if you catch my drift.  I’m just looking out for you,” Arthur defended himself.

“So, you’re not disgusted by me marrying a man?”

“I suppose I could be,” Arthur considered.  “But marrying a man doesn’t really seem all that different from marrying a woman, save for the parts.”

“It’s not,” Merlin said, thrilled that Arthur now understood this.  “Marriage is marriage, no matter the gender of the bride and/or groom.”

“I’ll bet you’re the bride in the relationship,” Arthur grinned.   

“Are you done with the personal questions?” Merlin retorted.

“No.  How long have you been sexually active?” Arthur asked.   “Were you, what was the word... a man whore?  

“Arthur!” Merlin cried.  He knew that calling Arthur a man whore would come back to haunt him. “I didn’t put out on the first date if that’s what you mean.  We took it slow.”

“Just asking.”  Arthur plowed ahead.  “So, are you the top or the bottom?”

“Ugh!” Merlin threw up his hands as his blush deepened.   “I’m done talking to you about this.”

“Definitely a bottom, then,” Arthur decided, giving Merlin a saucy wink.  

Merlin just rolled his eyes, trying to think of a way he could change the subject.  Then Arthur did it for him.

“Merlin, there is something I should ask you.  It’s about your magic.”  Arthur’s voice grew serious. 

“Yes?”

“Do you ever lose control of it when you’re intimate with Dan?” Arthur worried.  “I know you want to keep it a secret.”

“No.  I have a tight rein on it,” Merlin assured him.   “Unfortunately, due to that, I can’t let go in bed like I might want. I can’t let him find out.”

“I’m sorry,” said Arthur, sounding sincere.  “That’s not fair to you.”

Merlin shrugged.  “That’s just the way it is.”

“But you should have a partner that accepts you… all of you.”

Merlin heaved a tired sigh.  “Arthur, if there’s something I’ve learned during all the centuries I’ve lived, it’s that not everyone gets a fairytale ending.   I’m content with Dan.  Just be happy for me.” Merlin pleaded.

“I am,” Arthur insisted.   “I just want the best for you.”

“Thanks,” Merlin said softly.  “I really appreciate that you are trying to understand the whole gay thing.”  
  
"I’m realizing it’s not that big of a deal as I originally thought, at least in this day and age,” Arthur admitted.  “But there’s one thing I did want to ask you.  Merlin, how did you figure out that you liked men?"  
  
"It was back in Ealdor,” Merlin recalled.  “I was fifteen. I had a crush on this boy, not Will.  His name was Richard and he was two years older.  I was smitten.  We secretly fooled around for a year before he left to seek his fortune.  No one had heard from him since."  
  
"That must’ve been difficult,” Arthur sympathized.  
  
Merlin shrugged.  "We both knew it wouldn't last."  
  
"Did he know about your magic?"  
  
Merlin shook his head.  "I've never trusted anyone with that secret.  A few people found out, but I've never voluntarily told anyone."  
  
That made Arthur feel better.  He’d been jealous that Lancelot had known about Merlin’s magic and he had not.  "How did you know that you didn't like girls?"  
  
"I tried kissing a few," said Merlin.  "It was pretty boring.  I just felt like something was missing, that spark, you know?"  
  
"Did your mum know about your preference?"  Arthur asked.  “Or did you even tell her?”  
  
Merlin nodded.  "I told her.  She told me I had to be doubly careful, about my preferences and the magic.  But, ultimately, she told me I had to be true to myself and my feelings."  
  
"That sounds rare for back then," Arthur said wistfully.  
  
"It was.  Even today some parents don't accept their children when they come out.  I was very lucky to have my mum's support back then."

“Can you imagine how my father would’ve reacted if I’d told him I liked men?”  Arthur snorted.  “He would’ve disowned me.”

“Maybe not,” Merlin said optimistically.

Arthur gave him a knowing look.

“Yeah, he probably would’ve disowned you,” Merlin agreed.  “Good thing you’re not gay, then.”

Arthur chuckled nervously. “Good thing.”  He locked eyes with Merlin and held his gaze for a few seconds before walking back to the kitchen.

Merlin groaned softly.  He swore he’d noticed a hint of desire in Arthur’s eyes, but he knew Arthur wasn’t gay.  Merlin sternly told himself that he had to stop lusting after an unattainable Arthur and focus on the man that he did have.  He promised himself that no matter what Arthur said, he wouldn’t be sleeping in Merlin’s bed that night.   And no matter how much Arthur begged, Merlin would hold firm.  Maybe.

End Chapter 7

.~.

A/N:  Thanks for commenting!  I hope you thought parts of this were funny.  What about L-Dawg?  LOL.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin teaches Arthur how to drive. Also, Merlin confesses something important to Arthur during a nightmare.

  
  
Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:   Since I’m American, I’m writing all the driving stuff backward to me, although Google said the pedal placements were the same.  Let me know if I made a mistake, I want it to be realistic.

I wish I could remember the name of the fic that has the “don’t tell Arthur” line.  You’ll see the scene I mean.   I’m paying homage to that fic, because it was such a great plot device I decided to use it.   If you know the name if the story, let me know.     Now, on to the Merthur!

.~.

Chapter Eight:  The Truth Comes Out

.~.  
The next day, Merlin blocked a good chunk of his morning to teach Arthur how to drive.  The former king had been itching to drive Merlin's red Mini Cooper since the first day he rode in it.  Merlin knew he was absolutely nuts for allowing Arthur behind the wheel of his car.   But Arthur had pouted when Merlin denied him, knowing that Merlin would reconsider, which he did.  Merlin-the-pushover drove them to a church parking lot near his house, a good place for Arthur to practice.  
  
After shutting off the car, Arthur and Merlin switched places, with Arthur sitting in the driver's seat on the right side of the car.  Merlin handed him the keys and Arthur fumbled a few times before the ignition caught.  
  
"Now what?" Arthur asked, giving Merlin a megawatt smile now that he’d gotten his way.  
  
"There are two pedals by your feet,” Merlin informed him.  “This is an automatic so you don't have to worry about the clutch."  
  
"Clutch?”  Arthur frowned.  “What are you blithering on about, Merlin?"  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes. "Just put your foot on the brake, clotpole."  
  
Arthur chuckled.  "That's not a word, Merlin."  
  
"It is, I used it back in Camelot," Merlin argued.  
  
"It wasn't a real word then, and it certainly isn't one now," Arthur insisted.  "There really are no limits to your ineptitude."  
  
"That's a big word for you, Sire," Merlin grinned.  "Sure you know what it means?"  
  
" _Mer_ lin!"  Arthur growled.  "Just teach me how to drive the damn car."

Merlin loved the way Arthur accentuated the first syllable of his name.  He gazed adoringly at Arthur before he caught himself.  "Where were we?" Merlin laughed nervously.   "Oh yeah! I was explaining the pedals!  The brake is on the left and the accelerator is on the right.  The accelerator is used for-"  
  
"I know what an accelerator does," Arthur glowered at Merlin.  “I’m not stupid.”  
  
"Fine," said Merlin, holding up his hands in defeat.  "Is your foot on the brake?"  
  
Arthur assured him it was.  
  
"Next, you're going to shift into gear." Merlin guided Arthur's left hand to the gearshift that sat between them before letting go.  Arthur had to learn how to do this himself.  "Press the silver button on the front. Move the gearshift into drive.  Line it up the D."  
  
"It's not working," Arthur complained, fruitlessly trying to shift.  
  
"You didn't push the button all the way in."  Merlin covered Arthur's hand with his own, and they pushed the button together.  Arthur then put the car in drive.  
  
"Now, in a few seconds, slowly ease off the break," said Merlin.  "The car will automatically roll forward."  Merlin realized his hand still rested on Arthur’s, and he carefully withdrew it.  
  
Arthur hesitated.  "You'll keep me from crashing if I mess up?"  
  
"If I can defeat dark wizards, I think I can handle you driving," Merlin kidded before his expression sobered.  “You’ll be fine.  I have faith in you.”  
  
"Right," said Arthur, sounding determined now.  He eased off the break and the car crawled forward.  "Look, Merlin, I'm doing it!" Arthur crowed, looking over at the warlock.  
  
"Great! Keep your eyes on the road," Merlin instructed.  
  
"Sorry," said Arthur.  "Can I accelerate now?"  
  
"Yeah.  Push down slowly on the pedal."  
  
Arthur frowned, clearly concentrating on his task.  Suddenly, the car lurched forward.  
  
"Arthur!" Merlin cried in indignation.  “Slow down!”  
  
The former king grinned, gunning the accelerator and driving straight for a pole.  He turned the car just seconds before he hit the obstacle.  Then Arthur slammed on the breaks, causing them both to pitch forward. Finally, Arthur put the car in park, ready to face Merlin’s wrath.  It had definitely been worth it.  
  
"Arthur, what the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Merlin hissed after he readjusted himself.  "You almost gave me a heart attack.  Why'd you do that?"  
  
Arthur chortled, pleased with himself that he'd annoyed Merlin.  "I’m not learning to drive so I can go slow, Merlin."  
  
"Argh!" Merlin scowled at Arthur.  "You're impossible."  
  
" _What_?"  Arthur shot him a smug grin.  "You could've used your magic at any time to stop me."  
  
"Using magic is a last resort,” Merlin informed him.  “This is about you learning to drive, not about you being a prat and trying to kill us."  
  
"Fair point," Arthur relented.  "So, can I drive on the road now?"  
  
“No!”  Merlin wasn't feeling confident about Arthur's driving skills just yet, especially after that first go.  “Like trying anything new, you have to practice first.”  He made the former king spend twenty minutes doing loops, stops, and starts.  Only then did he declare Arthur ready for the road.

“Promise me you’ll go slow,” was Merlin’s condition.  
  
"Yes, Merlin, alright,” Arthur said as he turned onto a two-lane road.  To Merlin’s relief, he managed to keep the steering wheel straight.  “I'm picking this up rather quickly, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Stay on the left side!" Merlin screeched, as Arthur was driving in the middle of the road.  
  
"Right, sorry," Arthur colored as he jerked them into the left lane.  
  
"Don't jerk the steering wheel," Merlin advised.  "You don't need to overcorrect.  Here, let me show you."  
  
Merlin placed his hand over Arthur's on the wheel, unconsciously lacing their fingers.  He gently guided Arthur's movements with the wheel, relishing the contact. 

"That's better," said Merlin, as Arthur's movements became smoother.  "I think you're really getting the hang of it."

“Merlin, you can let go of my hand now,” Arthur said.

Merlin gulped nervously and withdrew his hand, missing Arthur’s touch already.

Taking advantage of Merlin’s distraction, Arthur then asked to drive on the four-lane road, but Merlin said no, having experienced enough excitement for the day.  
  
"In time, I'll be a better driver than you," Arthur predicted as they headed home.  
  
"In your dreams," Merlin muttered but he was smiling.

They returned to the house, with Arthur chattering excitedly about driving and how next time he was going to see how fast the car could go.   Merlin firmly vetoed that, although Arthur was fairly confident he could make Merlin change his mind.   If only Arthur knew that if he took his shirt off, Merlin would give him anything he wanted.   However, Merlin wasn’t about to clue him in.

Around lunchtime, Dan called and asked Merlin if he’d checked in with the groomsmen about renting their tuxes.  Merlin hadn’t, because it wasn’t his responsibility.  They had a row, with Merlin reminding Dan that yesterday he’d promised not to dump any more wedding stuff on him.  Dan relented and promised to take care of the groomsmen, although he sounded pissed.  Right before they hung up, Dan didn’t tell Merlin that he loved him like usual.   Normally this would’ve worried Merlin, but he was just relieved that he didn’t have to say it back in front of Arthur.

“Your fiancé didn’t sound too happy, huh?” Arthur said as he stretched out on the couch. 

“He’s just stressed,” said Merlin.   “Still, he shouldn’t be dumping tasks on me when he promised he wouldn’t.  I don’t want to talk about him right now.”

Arthur nodded, and their conversation turned towards recounting old times in Camelot.  

.~.

They had a lazy day, save for their usual run.   Arthur had seemed more playful than usual, shoving Merlin to the side of the road several times, as well as repeatedly punching him in the shoulder.  Not that Merlin was complaining.  He would happily enjoy any sort of contact with Arthur.  Merlin was impressed that he’d managed to keep his hands to himself around Arthur, although he recalled their time in the car and realized he’d done a rather poor job.  Thankfully, Arthur hadn’t seemed to notice.

When they returned home, Arthur raced upstairs and threw his sweat soaked t-shirt right at Merlin.   Unfortunately, he’d already turned the corner so Merlin didn’t get a peek at his bare chest.

“Not your servant!” Merlin yelled up the stairs, to muffled laughter.   He thought about telling Arthur not to use up all the hot water, but remembered he could always use magic to fix that.   Merlin had made a habit out of not using magic so that he wouldn’t accidentally slip up in front of Dan.   Around Arthur, it had wonderful not having to hide his gift.   Merlin would really miss that freedom after he married and Dan moved in with him.

When Arthur was finally done, Merlin showered, heating the now cold water with no trouble at all.  He came downstairs to find Arthur ordering Indian takeaway on his cell.   Arthur finished his call, turned around, and grinned at Merlin.   “I thought I’d take the initiative and order dinner.   I’ve really wanted to try Indian food.  It will be here in forty minutes.”

“Thanks!  What’d you get?”  Merlin asked.

“Chicken curry for me and a vegetarian dish for you.  Malai kofta, I think it was.”

Merlin stared at Arthur in astonishment.   “That’s my favorite!  How’d you know that?”

“It was in one of your notes on your phone,” Arthur said smugly.  “You’re welcome.”

“You shouldn’t be snooping,” Merlin said, sounding stern.   “That’s not your phone.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t have ordered you food, then,” Arthur said slyly.

“No, you did good with that,” Merlin admitted.  “I really appreciate it.”

He and Arthur shared a knowing grin.   Merlin could easily get lost in Arthur’s eyes, still gleaming with mirth.   “Did you want to watch another movie tonight?”  Merlin asked, needing to distract himself from Arthur’s gorgeous visage.

“Yeah!  Let’s watch a comedy,” Arthur suggested.

They decided on _The Hangover_.  After the takeaway arrived, they piled in front of the coffee table and ate their Indian food while Zach Galifianakis stole the show.   While Alan rufied everyone’s drinks, Arthur and Merlin moved from the floor onto the couch.   Like the previous night, Arthur curled up next to Merlin and they watched the rest of the movie under Merlin’s Afghan blanket.

After the credits rolled, Arthur was quite eager to visit Las Vegas, especially the Caesar’s Hotel.  Merlin burst Arthur’s bubble, telling him it wasn’t nearly that impressive in person.   Although taking a trip to Vegas with Arthur _did_ sound fantastic, especially if they had a hotel room with the honeymoon suite.  Merlin stopped that fruitless train of thought right away.

Although Arthur begged to watch another movie, Merlin called it a night.   He and Arthur went upstairs and began their nightly routines.   Once again, Arthur wore his Batman pajamas and Merlin found it difficult to stop Arthur from sharing his bed.  Somehow, even though Arthur pouted, Merlin held firm.   Arthur had to learn how to sleep by himself, as Merlin wouldn’t always be there with him.  It was for Arthur’s own good, Merlin sternly told himself.   It was for Merlin’s own good, as well.   The warlock wasn’t certain he could stop from groping Arthur in his sleep, so he decided he’d just remove that temptation.   Merlin bid Arthur goodnight before he adjourned to his room.   It took a while for Merlin to fall asleep without Arthur’s calming presence beside him.

.~.

Later that night, Arthur jolted out of bed at the sound of a desperate scream.  _Merlin!_ Throwing the covers off, Arthur raced to Merlin's bedroom to find him the midst of a nightmare.  Beads of sweat bathed Merlin's brow as he tossed and turned, entangling himself in the sheets and comforter.  
  
"Merlin, wake up!"  Arthur urged, coming to a halt next to the bed.   He took Merlin's clammy hand in his and peeled back the covers.  "You're having a bad dream."  
  
Merlin's lithe form seized as he fought to gain consciousness.  "Arthur," Merlin moaned.  "Must save him."  
  
"I'm right here, Merlin," said the former king.  " I've returned and you'll never be left alone again."  
  
"Don't tell Arthur," Merlin muttered.  
  
"Don't tell Arthur what?" Arthur asked, knowing this was an invasion of Merlin's privacy.  However, his curiosity won out.  
  
"Don't tell Arthur that I love him," Merlin pleaded.   
  
"You _what_?" Arthur stared at Merlin, stunned by this revelation.  
  
"Don't tell him," Merlin urged.  
  
"I won't," Arthur said automatically.  
  
"Good."  Merlin sighed in his sleep, turned over, and began to lightly snore. 

Once Arthur was certain Merlin was free of the nightmare did he return to his room.  Arthur’s mind raced as he climbed back into bed.   _Merlin loved him!_ Looking back on Merlin’s odd behavior towards him the past few days, it really should’ve been obvious.   But Arthur had never been the brightest in figuring out such things.  It was best that Merlin had spelled it out for him, even if it had been an accident.  
  
Arthur understood why Merlin didn’t tell him the truth back in Camelot.  It was a moot point, as Arthur was with Gwen and same-sex involvement was illegal.  Merlin never could've been with Arthur during that time period.  Now, it could be different.  But did Arthur love him like that?  Could his feelings for Merlin extend past friendship?  

The former king was certain he wasn’t gay.  His attraction to Gwen (in the beginning) and other women had been genuine.  It had also felt genuine when he’d been younger, alone in his room having a wank fantasizing about one of the knights.   As he’d gotten older, he’d stopped that practice, knowing it would impossible for someone of his stature to be with a man.   But the feelings had still persisted, deep down.  What did that mean?  Was it possible to be sexually interested in both men and women?

Arthur decided to search it on Google, hoping the internet could help him with this delicate matter.

  
The internet replied with a word that explained his feelings - bisexual.  
  
.~.

End Chapter Eight

A/N:  Thanks for commenting!  Was it funny when Arthur was learning to drive?  Poor Merlin!


	9. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tries to convince Merlin to pick him.

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

.~.

A/N:  Finally, Arthur understands what’s up.   Took the poor boy long enough.

Edit:  I added a few words "in Arthur's mind" to the concept of romance and sexual attraction.  It has come to my attention that, for asexual people, sexual attraction is not a part of romance for them.   I've done some research on this, thanks to one of my kind reviewers for bringing it up.   Thank you for helping to educate me about this.   However, I think in terms of Arthur, his character is firmly established as having plenty of sexual attraction to others.  Hopefully, this addition makes my story more inclusive.

.~. 

Chapter Nine: Last Chance

.~.

Bisexual.   _This explains so much_ , Arthur thought.  According to the internet, he’d been born that way, attracted to members of either sex.   However, it didn’t explain why his attraction to women lessened as he got older, or why his attraction to Gwen had waned.  

But that wasn’t the real issue.  Right now, Arthur needed to process Merlin’s confession.   So Merlin was in love with him, and probably had been for a long time.   But could Arthur return those feelings?  Arthur certainly loved Merlin as a friend.   Objectively, Arthur knew they would make a good match.   They challenged each other, they cared for each other, and their banter never got old.  Perhaps it could even be construed as flirting.  And there was the whole magic thing – that would definitely add spice to their relationship. 

However, in Arthur's mind, no true romantic partnership could endure without sexual attraction.   Was Arthur sexually attracted to Merlin?   Did he actually desire the infuriating warlock? 

A long-buried memory flashed before him and the former king recalled a horrible moment with Gwen.   It had been a few weeks after Gwen had called out Lancelot’s name during sex.   Arthur had felt betrayed, not to mention sickened after that disaster.   He didn’t want her in his bed any longer, but Gwen begged him to take her back.   Arthur did, but only because his queen reminded him that Camelot needed an heir. 

When they tried again, Arthur returned the favor by accidentally murmuring Merlin’s name when he came.  Of course Gwen heard.   But instead of getting angry, Gwen just held Arthur instead as he trembled in her arms and sobbed out his apology.  Gwen listened and comforted him as he bared his guilty conscience concerning his unnatural love for a man.  After that, Arthur and Gwen never tried to be intimate again, but their friendship and respect for each other grew as they understood each other’s secret pain.   

Since that night, Arthur had tried to forget what he’d felt for Merlin, but now those feelings bubbled up to the surface.  If Arthur was truly honest with himself, he’d desired Merlin for a long time.   He suddenly realized this was the reason why Gwen and other women had grown less attractive the longer Merlin had been at Camelot.   It wasn’t that he desired females any less; it was that he desired Merlin more.   He also recalled that his feelings for other men had waned soon after Merlin came into his service.   But Arthur had known he could never have Merlin – there were some rules that even a king couldn’t bend.

Now, circumstances had changed.  Arthur had been joyfully reunited with the big-eared, too skinny, unkempt bearded man.  Despite all that, he found Merlin ridiculously attractive, with plump lips and sculpted cheekbones and the crinkles around his eyes when he smiled.  How Arthur _wanted_.  Arthur finally admitted to himself a truth that had been a long time in the making; he wouldn’t be content with anyone else besides Merlin.  And he knew that based on Merlin’s behavior - all the gazing and the blushing – that he wanted Arthur.

But the fact remained that Merlin was getting married to Dan.   Arthur knew he had to try and stop Merlin from making a huge mistake, because he knew that Merlin wouldn’t be truly happy with a man who was not Arthur.  He had to show Merlin that Arthur wanted him and loved him.  He had to make Merlin understand that Arthur was all in for life.   

So how to accomplish that?  Arthur had already been subconsciously doing so.  He’d been extra helpful to Merlin around the house, he had validated Merlin’s feelings instead of calling him a girl, he’d allowed himself to touch Merlin more than he ever had in Camelot.  Merlin had to be certain of their friendship.  Now Arthur had to convince Merlin he was attracted to him.  
  
The former king of Camelot lay awake brainstorming ways that he could show Merlin his true feelings.

.~.

The next morning, Arthur once again made breakfast.  Along with heating up pancakes in the microwave, Arthur managed to cook scrambled eggs (thanks to Google).   He also made tea for Merlin and chopped up some fruit, aesthetically arranging it on a plate.   Merlin entered the kitchen just as the timer for the eggs dinged.

“Wow!” Merlin exclaimed, moved by the gesture as Arthur served him a bowl of steaming hot eggs.  “What a spread!”  Merlin had to admit, he was impressed.  “Arthur, you didn’t have to do all that.”

“I wanted to.  Sit.”  Arthur pulled out a chair and Merlin took a seat, scooting himself up to the table.   He was about to take a bite of eggs before the fork stilled at his mouth.

“Wait a minute.”  Putting the fork down, Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur.   “Are you trying to butter me up for something?”

“What?”  Arthur had no clue what Merlin was talking about.  “Butter you up?”

“It’s just an expression.”  Merlin sighed.   “What I mean is, what do you want from me?”

“I didn’t make breakfast so I could manipulate you if that’s what you mean,” said Arthur.

“Oh,” said Merlin, visibly relaxing.   “Good to know.   Then why’d you do it?”

“I just thought about how many times over the years you’ve served me breakfast.   I like doing it for you,” Arthur confessed.   “I can’t earn my keep right now, but at least I can do that.”

“I really appreciate it,” Merlin said sincerely, which made any difficulties Arthur may or may not have had with the eggs worth it. 

They dug into their breakfast, with Arthur eating only after Merlin got his fair share.   As they ate, Arthur struck up a conversation, which, depending on Merlin’s answer, could dictate how the day would go.

"So, _Mer_ lin, you’re to be married tomorrow.  What have you done to celebrate your foray into the world of monogamy?" Arthur asked.   
  
"I haven't done anything.  I never got a stag night," Merlin admitted.  “I don’t exactly have a ton of friends.  All of the groomsmen are closer to Dan than me.”  
  
"Then let me take you out,” Arthur begged.   “We'll go to a pub, like old times."  
  
Merlin chuckled.  "Arthur, you don't have any money to take me out."  
  
"True."  Arthur pouted, sticking his lower lip out before thoughtfully chewing it.  "Can I owe you?”  Arthur suggested.  “Please, Merlin.  It's your last night being single, you have to celebrate!  Unless that's not a customary tradition today?"  
  
"It is customary," Merlin admitted.  "Alright, let's do it tonight."

“Great!” Arthur enthused. 

They ate in silence, with Merlin thoughtfully chewing his eggs.  They were a little on the rubbery side, but if he added a bit more salt and pepper, they tasted just fine. 

“So what did you want to do today?” Merlin asked after he finished his eggs and started on the fruit.

“I’d like to go for a run, and then spend the rest of the day being lazy,” Arthur declared.

“So, you’re doing what you do every day,” Merlin teased.

“No, I want to Netflix and chill,” Arthur happily informed him.

Merlin sputtered at that.  Surely Arthur didn’t know that was a euphemism for sex.

"Did I say it wrong?" Arthur asked, hiding a smile.  He knew exactly what he was saying.  Pretending to be oblivious was part of his master plan to seduce Merlin.  So far it seemed to be working.  
  
"No," Merlin assured him with a blush.  "You're fine."  
  
"Instead of watching a movie, I'd like to binge watch a series," Arthur announced.  He thought that was a foolproof excuse to cuddle up with Merlin on the couch for an extended period of time.  "Are there any that you'd recommend?"  
  
"You've really picked up our lingo," Merlin said approvingly.  "Alright, we can do that.  I'd like to expose you to science fiction.  There's a show called-"  
  
"Expose me?" Arthur laughed.  "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get into my pants."  He leered at Merlin, trying to get a reaction.  Luckily, Arthur was not disappointed.  
  
"That's n-not what I meant," Merlin stammered.  "When I said exposed, I meant let you experience something."  
  
"I know. You're too easy to tease, Merlin." Arthur gently punched the warlock in the shoulder.  
  
"Am not!" Merlin retorted with a pout.  "Anyway, what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." he glared at Arthur,  who gave him an innocent look.  "There's a show called Stranger Things that I really love that I'd like to show you.  It's set in the 80s, so you'll be familiar with the time period."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"There's this group of boys that find this girl who has escaped from a hospital where she'd been held hostage," Merlin explained.  "It turns out she has telepathic powers and she's on the run from the United States government, who want to use her for their own nefarious reasons.  The boys have to keep her hidden.  And then there's this whole other world called the upside down that has monsters..."  
  
"Sounds interesting," said Arthur.  "I can see why you like it.  The girl has magic, and she was hunted for it like you," said Arthur.  "No wonder you like it so much."  
  
"That's a rather simple explanation of the plot, but it is essentially correct," said Merlin.  He smiled at Arthur.  "Are you up for that?"  
  
"Sure," said Arthur with a shrug.  "Do any of the boys fall in love with the girl with magical powers?"  
  
"They're only young boys," Merlin reminded him.  "But yes there is a romantic element centered around El.  That's the girl’s name."  
  
"Does the boy accept her magic powers?"  
  
"You'll just have to watch and see."  Merlin teased.  "Let's go for our run now and get it over with.  Then we can binge watch until your heart's content."  
  
Arthur agreed wholeheartedly.  They changed into their running clothes before walking out the back door.  Merlin led them on a new route, through the trails in the nearby forest.  Throughout the run, they tried to cut each other off and push each other off the trail.  Arthur laughed with delight every time he made Merlin stumble.  The warlock protested, but he was glad he could make Arthur happy.  Merlin had missed that laugh for centuries and he knew he’d miss it once he and Dan moved in together.   Merlin didn’t want to think about that, how his access to Arthur after the wedding would be severely limited.  
  
When they made it back to the house, Merlin was heaving with exhaustion as his leg muscles cramped up.  "I hope that was enough exercise for you," Merlin wheezed.  "I never want to run again."  
  
"Don't be such a girl," Arthur chided.  "You just need more practice."  
  
“Ugh,” Merlin groaned.  “I’m so ready for Stranger Things.”  

Arthur felt the same, so they took quick showers and made it back into the living room within fifteen minutes.   Merlin refrained from sniffing Arthur’s neck and inhaling his clean scent, but only just.  
  
Merlin pulled out the remote to turn on the television, but Arthur gently laid a hand on Merlin's arm.  
  
"Not that way, Merlin."  
  
"Oh."  Merlin gave Arthur a sappy smile.  With a wave of his hand, the first episode of Stranger Things appeared on the screen.  
  
"Might as well make the most of your time left when you can freely use magic."  
  
"Might as well," Merlin echoed.   He took a seat on the couch and gestured for Arthur to sit beside him.  Arthur had other ideas.

“Merlin, would you hold me?” Arthur asked, a genuine blush affixing itself to his face.   “I really like that.”

Merlin's expression softened.  "Of course." 

Encouraged, Arthur maneuvered himself laying down on the couch so he fit perfectly in Merlin's arms.

The warlock couldn't help let out a little contented sigh as Arthur settled down.  He didn't want to be anywhere else in the world other than holding Arthur.  
  
"I don't know why I'm craving touch so much lately," Arthur fretted as Merlin’s arms tightened around him.   
  
"I do.  I think physical touch is your love language," Merlin stated.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  Arthur huffed.  “Is that some sort of new age bullshit?  Honestly, Merlin.”  
  
"Don't get all offended," Merlin chuckled.  "A love language is simply how you express your feelings to others.  Besides touch, there's gift giving, quality time, words of affirmation, and acts of service.  Back in Camelot I suspect you chose quality time, at least with me since you took me with you everywhere.  And definitely it was words of affirmation from your father that you craved.  People can have more than one, but I think touch is your primary language."  
  
"How do you explain the change between Camelot and now?" Arthur wondered.  
  
"Things haven’t changed that much.  I think you _did_ use touch to convey affection in Camelot,” Merlin recalled.  “But it was more of a brotherly love, punching shoulders, roughhousing, and what I call the ‘man hug’ which is just a lot of back clasping, if you even did much of that at all.  Men at that time didn't feel they could be more open with their touch and still keep their masculinity intact.  Now those social norms are becoming more relaxed.  You probably feel safer expressing touch here, with me."  
  
Arthur nodded.  "That makes sense.  But don't ever call it a love language.  That sounds ridiculous."  
  
Merlin laughed.  "Okay, Arthur."  
  
"Are you ready to watch or are you going to make other idiotic comments?"  
  
"I'll save those for later tonight," Merlin cheekily replied.  
  
"Glad we understand each other."  
  
Merlin finally started the show and Arthur was immediately enthralled in the alternate world of the 1980s.  But while he enjoyed the show, he loved being in Merlin's arms more.  Arthur congratulated himself on coming up with a plan that let him be physically close to Merlin without giving himself away.  They watched four episodes in a row before Merlin announced it was time to get ready for his last night of freedom.

.~.  
  
A half hour later, they ended up at a karaoke bar.  Arthur told the bartender it was Merlin's stag night and their first round of drinks was on the house.   Then Arthur bought them a few more rounds until they were pleasantly buzzed.  
  
The beer helped loosen Merlin’s inhibitions.  To Arthur’s surprise, he got up on stage and sang, "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Ashley, dedicating the song to the love of his life.  Merlin tried to explain the concept of a Rick Roll to Arthur, but only received a blank look for his efforts.   
  
Arthur was amazed to find that Merlin had a strong singing voice, and told him so.  Merlin then asked Arthur to sing a duet with him, but the former king refused as he didn't know any of the songs.   Once they’d had enough of others singing terribly off key, they called a cab to take them home, as Merlin was in no state to drive.  
  
"I feel like I've forgotten something," said Merlin as they stumbled into the house, still giddy from the alcohol.  
  
"Did you leave something at the club?"  Arthur asked.  
  
"No, I meant for the wedding.  I need to do something tonight, but I can't remember what."  Merlin wracked his brain.  He remembered emailing the minister several days ago, who'd reminded Merlin about something important.  What was it?  _Oh shit_ , Merlin thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, noticing Merlin’s miserable expression.  
  
"It's my vows," Merlin groaned.  "I forgot to write my vows!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Arthur.  "I'll Google it and you can just copy those."  
  
"I can't," Merlin wailed.  "Dan is making his vows personal.  If I spouted off something generic, I'll look bad."  
  
"No problem.  We can do this," said Arthur.  "I have some experience writing love poetry.  It can't be that different."  
  
"Arthur, that was centuries ago," Merlin reminded him.  "And your poetry was awful."  
  
"It was not!  Besides, romantic ideals have stayed the same throughout the centuries," Arthur argued.  "Let's start with a template."  Arthur grabbed Merlin's laptop and pulled up the first ‘make your own vows’ website he could find.  
  
"Here we go," he announced.  "State five things to your future spouse, starting with 'I vow' or 'I promise'.  The tone of your vows is very important.  Do you want them to be lighthearted and funny?  Solemn and serious? A bit of both?"  
  
"Both," said Merlin.  "I'd like to go for a few laughs from the crowd.  But I also want to sound sincere."  
  
"Let's start with a funny one," Arthur suggested.  "What is one habit of Dan's that drives you batty?"  
  
"No matter how many times I tell him to put them away, he leaves the dishes piled up in the sink," Merlin said.  “I don’t know why, but that really annoys me.”  
  
"Excellent," said Arthur.  "According to this, you can say, 'I promise to love you, even when you leave the dishes in the sink."  
  
Merlin laughed.  "Good one.  That should be a crowd pleaser."  
  
"Let's do a serious one,” Arthur suggested.  “What is the first thing you want to promise to him about your marriage?  Say the first thought that pops into your head."  
  
"Uh..." Merlin was drawing a blank.  He loved Dan, he did, but expressing that love in front of all their wedding guests made him feel queasy.  "I'm not good at this."  
  
"How about you talk about how much you love him, how he's the one you love above all others.  How you'll love him until death do you part and beyond.  How your souls will find each other after you die and you'll be together for all eternity.”  Arthur stared right at Merlin, his eyes boring into the warlock’s very soul.  
  
"Wow, that's good shit, Arthur," Merlin said, flabbergasted.  
  
"Thank you," said Arthur with a tiny bow.  "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"All of that.  Does it apply to you and Dan?"  
  
Merlin had a very bad feeling about where this was headed.  "Arthur, it’s a beautiful sentiment, but I don't know if I believe in all of that soul mate crap."  
  
"You're lying," Arthur said quietly.  "We both know you're settling with Dan."  
  
Merlin's face crumbled.  "Arthur, you can't do this to me right now!  The wedding is  _tomorrow_!"  
  
"You shouldn't marry him if he's not the one you love above all others," Arthur snapped.  "You shouldn't make a false promise."  
  
"You're one to talk, persuading Gwen to marry you when you knew she still loved Lancelot!"  
  
"That's ancient history! Merlin, we're talking about _you_.  Do you love him more than anyone else?"  
  
"Arthur, _don't_ ," Merlin pleaded.  "I just want a normal life."  
  
"Do you love him more than you love me?"  Arthur asked quietly.  
  
"It's different!" Merlin exploded.  "You're my best friend, but you can't love me in the way Dan can.  You're not gay."  
  
"No," Arthur agreed.  "I’m not gay. I searched on the computer for what I am and it is called 'bisexual’. “Merlin,” Arthur whispered.  “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this - wanted you.”

“Arthur, you’re doing this now?! I’m getting married tomorrow,” Merlin angrily cried.   “You can’t just…”

“Don’t you want me?” Arthur asked, his voice trembling with the effort to keep it together.

“Arthur, you’re confused,” Merlin tried.  “You’re latching on to me because I’m the one that helped you when you returned and I’m the only person you know in this world.”

“I’m not confused,” said Arthur, affronted.  “I know what I want, and that’s you.”

“Arthur, I’ve known you for a long time,” Merlin declared.   “And if there’s one thing I’m certain of is that you’re only attracted to women.”

“You’re wrong, I’m attracted to men as well,” Arthur informed him.

“If you were bisexual, you would’ve known about it when you were growing up,” Merlin countered.  “It wouldn’t suddenly manifest.”

“Who says I didn’t feel it growing up?” Arthur said quietly.

“What?” Merlin stared at him in shock.

“Who says I didn’t have those feelings and kept them buried deep down?”  Arthur pleaded with his eyes for Merlin to understand.

Merlin gaped at him.   “Arthur?  Did you?”

Arthur gulped nervously.   “I had some fantasies about several of the knights in my teenage years.  Then you came to Camelot and…  I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“But Gwen,” Merlin weakly pointed out.  “I know you had feelings for her.”

“I went for Gwen because I knew she was safe,” Arthur admitted.  “Yes she was a servant, but wanting a woman below my station was much better than wanting a man.   She was sweet and kind and good, and I cared for her very much.   But not like I cared for you.”

“Arthur, if I’d only known earlier,” Merlin’s voice shook.   “But I can’t just abandon Dan.   He’s my fiancé.   We’re in love.”

“Are you really?” Arthur challenged.   “Is he the person you love most in this world?”

“Damn you,” Merlin spat.   “I’m getting married tomorrow, Arthur.  When we got engaged, I made a promise and I don’t intend to break it.”

“But you didn’t know about me then.”

“No, I didn’t,” Merlin said softly.

“Would that have made a difference?” Arthur pressed.

“Yes,” Merlin whispered.   “But I gave my word, Arthur.  I can’t go back on it.”

“So you’re marrying him for duty,” Arthur said flatly.   “We both know how that always turns out.  Everyone involved is miserable.”

“I’ll be happy with him,” Merlin insisted, but he seemed to be trying to convince himself of this as much as he was Arthur.

“Yes, but you’d be happier with me,” said Arthur.   “I can’t believe it took me thousands of years to come back and finally tell you how I feel, only to have you reject me for someone else.”

“I moved on,” Merlin said firmly.   “I wanted a normal life.”

“I won’t accept that,” Arthur said calmly, before he gently pulled Merlin in for a kiss.   Merlin melted into it for a few seconds before pulling away as if scalded.

“Stop,” Merlin hissed.  “I can’t abandon him, Arthur.  Surely you can understand that.”

“No, I can’t,” Arthur’s eyes filled with tears.   “Don’t turn your back on me, on us.   I would love you until the end of time.  You don’t owe him anything.”

“Oh, like I owe you?” Merlin growled.   “The man who condemned me for having magic?  The man who was too afraid to tell me how he felt until the very last minute?   No, Arthur.  I owe you nothing,” Merlin spat.  “I’m going to stay with my mother tonight – she’s going to pick me up since I’m still buzzed.  Then I’m marrying Dan tomorrow afternoon, and then we’re leaving on our honeymoon.”  

Merlin ran upstairs, fleeing from the living room and from his emotions.   Ten minutes later, he came down with his travel suitcase packed.

“Merlin, you don’t have to leave,” said Arthur, with a pleading note in his voice.  “If you would just listen to me-”

“I can’t take this anymore!” Merlin cried, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.  “Stop making this harder than it needs to be.”

 “Merlin, wait…”  Arthur moved to intercept Merlin, to show him how much Arthur wanted him.

“Don’t follow me!”  Merlin yelled, his eyes flashing gold in a warning. 

Trembling with indignation, the warlock rushed out the door to meet his mother waiting for him outside.   He left Arthur standing alone in the living room, wondering how he could fix this.

.~.

End Chapter Nine

A/N:  One more chapter left!  I hope you guys have enjoyed it.


	10. All The World's A Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes to marry Dan as planned, but Arthur has other ideas.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  That’s all, folks!  It’s the last chapter and I hope it’s a good one.   I’ll sure miss this story, it’s been fun!

.~.

Chapter Ten:  All The World’s A Stage

.~.

Minutes crawled by after Merlin had left.   Arthur asked the universe for a sign, anything that could help him get Merlin back.  Predictably, nothing happened.

Then Arthur’s eyes were drawn to the coffee table, which featured an iPhone encased in a gray waterproof, shatter proof, plastic box.   In his hurry to leave, Merlin had forgotten his phone.  Arthur grabbed it, unlocking the phone with the pattern Merlin had shown him earlier.  He searched the contacts list until he found someone listed as L-Dawg.  

Although it was late at night, Arthur didn't hesitate to call.   The former king’s fingers lightly rapped on the table as he waited, wondering what he’d do if this didn’t work.  
  
"This is L-Dawg, how can I help you Marvin?" A yawning Leon answered, to Arthur's relief.  
  
"Leon, this is Arthur."  
  
"Do I know you?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yes, you know me.  This is King Arthur from your dreams,” said Arthur, praying this would work.  “I'm calling to tell you that you're not crazy, you're just remembering our past life."  
  
"What do you need, Sire?" Leon sleepily asked.  
  
"You do remember!"  Arthur cried.   “I knew it!”  
  
"I was one of your knights," Leon recalled.  “Woah!” He cried, as he processed what he’d just said.  “This is really weird, but it feels right.”  
  
"You were one of my most trusted knights,” Arthur informed him.  “We grew up together in Camelot.”

“And the dark-haired girl in my dream?” Leon prompted.

“That’s Lady Morgana,” said Arthur.  “You’d loved her from afar for years, before she left.”  
  
"Arthur, you've got to introduce me to her!"  Leon pleaded.  "This time around, I might actually have a chance with her."  
  
"I will, on two conditions."  
  
"Anything," Leon promised.  
  
"First, you've got to stop calling yourself L-Dawg.  It's a stupid name," Arthur said bluntly.  
  
Leon chuckled weakly.  "I thought it sounded creative."  
  
"Leon, trust me.  Lose the name."  
  
"Alright,” he reluctantly conceded.  “What else?" Leon asked.  
  
"I need you to help me with something," Arthur said in a rush.  “We've only got twelve hours before the wedding.  I can't let Merlin make the biggest mistake of his life and marry this idiot.  Here's what I need you to do..."  


.~.

The morning of his wedding, Merlin woke up feeling disoriented.  He recognized the familiar surroundings, although they weren’t what he was expecting.   Somehow, he’d wound up in his childhood bed.  What was he doing sleeping at his mother's house?  Then memories of the night before came flooding back.  
  
Apparently, Arthur loved him and waited until the last minute to tell him _.  Fuck Arthur_ , Merlin angrily thought.  The warlock still wasn't convinced that Arthur was telling the truth.  It was possible he just didn't want to let Merlin go and he selfishly lied to get his way.  Arthur had been known to do that before.  Merlin pushed down his intuition that Arthur's confession was genuine and crawled out of bed.  He'd slept poorly, still worried if he was making the right choice by marrying Dan.

Coincidentally, he received a text from Dan that very moment.

 _Sorry for dumping the wedding stuff on you.   Thanks for all you did to help make it happen while I was gone.   See you at the altar._  
  
Merlin responded with a quick ‘ _ditto’._ He convinced himself that this must be the universe telling him to marry Dan after all.  The groom-to-be went through his morning routine and practically stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen.    
  
Wisely, his mother didn't press him when she noted Merlin’s exhausted demeanor.  Hunith served him eggs and pancakes for breakfast, just like Arthur had the day before.  Merlin hated all the little things that reminded him of Arthur and something he couldn't have.  
  
After breakfast, Merlin hid out in his room.  He turned on some meditation music, and spaced out for a few hours.  He didn't want to have to think, have to feel.  When his phone timer went off, Merlin resigned himself to his fate.  The warlock put on his tux, combed his hair, and watched as the clock ticked in his room, each second counting down to his doom.  As much as he wanted to, it was too late for Merlin to call this off.  
  
All too soon, it was time to leave.  Merlin joined his mother in the car after reassuring her that he was fine, that he'd just had pre-wedding jitters.  As they drove, Merlin stared out the window, wondering what he'd be feeling if he was marrying Arthur instead.  He doubted he'd be dreading the ceremony like he was now.  Then he remembered he’d never written his vows.   Merlin grimaced and decided that he would just wing it. Hopefully, Dan or anyone else wouldn’t notice that he was making them up on the spot.  
  
In no time, they arrived at the church, which was decked out in the wedding colors (purple and green) and bustling with activity.  Merlin looked around for familiar faces from his past, but all he could find was Lance, who quickly approached him.  Lancelot nervously flipped his dark hair away from his face to reveal beads of sweat gathering by his ear.

“What can I do for you?” Merlin asked.   
  
"Dan changed his mind about the first look," said Lance, with an expression that said ‘please don’t kill me’.  "He wants to wait to see you until you walk down the aisle together."  
  
"That's fine," Merlin informed him.  The longer he had to put off seeing Dan, the better.  “Where’s your wife?” Merlin enquired after Gwen.

“She’ll be along,” was Lance’s vague answer.   “But we’ll need to take some pictures before the ceremony.”   He turned around to face the mass of people that had congregated to take pictures.   “I’ll start with the bridal party.”  Lance gestured to all the young men in tuxes.  “That means all you lot.” 

Lancelot directed and posed those involved, using his camera to capture the moment.  Merlin gritted his teeth through the pictures, having a hard time posing with his groomsmen because Arthur was supposed to be among them.  Then Lance took the extended and immediate family pictures, then shooed Merlin away so that he could photograph Dan.  
  
Merlin decided to roam around the church while he was waiting.  He noticed a video camera set up in the back of the church but Gwaine was nowhere to be found.  The warlock watched the flowers being set up at the altar, but Percival wasn’t among the delivery men.  He couldn’t find Gwen or Elyan anywhere.    Merlin supposed Morgana was in the ballroom setting up the food for the reception, and Leon was setting up his DJ equipment, so he hadn’t seen them either.  
  
Taking a seat in the back of the church, Merlin had never felt more alone.  After about ten minutes of walling in self-pity, someone took a seat beside him.  
  
Dan met Merlin’s gaze and gave him a hesitant smile.  "It’s time.  Are you ready?"  
  
Merlin nodded, sternly ordering himself not to throw up.  "Let's do this."                                          

They waited together at the back of the church as Dan’s parents, Merlin’s mother, and bridal party took their places.  Merlin had this fanciful thought that Arthur would show up at the last minute to save him from making a big mistake, but quickly dismissed it.  This was real life, not a fairy tale or a movie.

Then the organ sounded the traditional wedding march commonly known as "Here Comes The Bride" which Merlin knew was actually bad luck to walk down to thanks to his brief interest in opera.  He deemed it quite fitting for his circumstance. 

Literally ready to face the music, Merlin linked arms with Dan, and they proceeded down the aisle.  The warlock plastered a smile on his face, and as he walked, he surreptitiously scanned the church for Arthur.  The former king was not in the audience.  
  
Merlin concentrated on not tripping as he walked, putting one foot in front of the other.  He felt like he was being led to his own execution, although there was no grim-faced Uther to be found. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the grooms made it to the altar.  They were met by George, who was decked out in a black robe and a priest's white collar.  He had Merlin and Dan face each other so the congregation could see their faces.  Merlin took Dan’s hands and prayed that he would get through the ceremony without breaking down.  
  
"Dearly beloved," George began, his expression stern.  “We are gathered here today to witness-”  
  
"Stop! I object!"

Merlin's heart leapt as he recognized that beloved voice which resounded throughout the sanctuary.  
  
Arthur purposefully strode down the aisle, his eyes immediately catching Merlin’s, who went weak in the knees as he saw his knight before him.    
  
"You can't object, we haven't even gotten to that part," George protested, but no one was paying attention to him. 

Everyone in the audience was staring at Arthur, who was bedecked in full armor complete with a crimson cape.     
  
"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin hissed as Dan stiffened at the unexpected intrusion.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone," Arthur said pleasantly, as if he interrupted weddings on a regular occurrence.  "You must be wondering what I'm doing here."  
  
The entire church was silent; the congregation focused on Arthur's every word.  It seemed Arthur had retained his ability to command a room in this life.  
  
"My name is Arthur Pendragon.  I returned to the world of the living last week, after spending an eternity caught between the worlds.  I am, in fact, the King Arthur of legend."  
  
A low murmuring spread through the church at that.  
  
"I know it’s hard to believe, but bear with me,” said Arthur.   “The reason why I must object to this marriage is due to several reasons." 

Dan bristled at that but didn't intercede.  
  
"The first is that Marvin isn't being entirely truthful,” Arthur announced.  “His name isn't Marvin, it's _Mer_ lin and he's the famed wizard of legend.  His name is forever linked with mine, as are our stories."  
  
Merlin groaned, thinking he'd have to use magic and prove it.  But Arthur didn't ask him to do that.  
  
"The second reason why I must object is that I love Merlin, completely and irrevocably.  And I know he loves me too, he's just marrying Dan out of duty because they met before I returned,” Arthur proclaimed.  “But don't just take my word for it.  Ask my friends, who have come to support me."  
  
A striking dark-haired woman filed in through the side door, dressed in a dark green, low-cut gown.  "My name is Morgana," the woman announced, commanding the respect of the room much as Arthur had.  "You know me by my last name of legend, Le Fay.  I have recently regained my memories of my past life as an evil witch, but don’t worry – I don’t bear Merlin or the others ill will.”

The audience chuckled at that. 

Dan’s posture relaxed as he enjoyed what he thought was a performance. 

Morgana continued to speak.  “I believe that Merlin is in love with Arthur, and has been since our past life in Camelot."  Morgana nodded at Merlin, who looked like he wished he could be anyplace else.  “I now give you, Arthur’s first knight!”  She gestured to the photographers’ corner, which had been empty.   But now, the husband and wife team had appeared, although they too looked like they’d stepped out of a Renaissance Fair.    
  
"My name is Sir Lancelot," the photographer proclaimed.  Merlin noted that he had changed into his armor as well.   “I served Arthur in our past life.  He was one of my greatest friends.”  
  
"And I'm Guinevere," the dark skinned photographer announced, taking her husband’s hand as she proudly wore a corseted lavender dress.  “In this life, Lancelot and I are married as we were both free to love each other.  I believe many of you are familiar with the legend where I was unfaithful to Arthur,” Gwen said.  “I have also remembered my days in Camelot.  Due to this, I understand how hard it is to stay true to one’s spouse when your heart belongs to another.   For this reason, I ask that Merlin reconsider his decision to marry.”  Gwen smiled warmly at Merlin, who reluctantly smiled back, blushing at all the attention.

“I too believe that Merlin is in love with Arthur, and it would be a tragedy for everyone involved for the wedding to continue," said Lancelot.  “Merlin, you must be true to yourself and your feelings.”  
  
Merlin watched in astonishment as all the rest of the knights introduced themselves in turn and stood up for Arthur.  Even George threw off his priest’s robe, leaving him dressed in peasant garb.  He too declared that he thought Merlin was in love with Arthur.

Gwaine was last, who espoused the same sentiment, finishing with, “Merlin, it’s up to you to decide.”  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse us for a moment."  Arthur gave the audience a winning smile and motioned for all involved to follow him.  Merlin pushed Dan out the side door, knowing he deserved an explanation.  
  
"Wow, what a great show!" Dan enthused as they all filed into the hallway.  "That was really sweet of you, Marvin.  You knew how much the Arthurian legends meant to me so you orchestrated the whole thing."  
  
Merlin’s stomach plummeted as he knew what he had to do.  There was no going back now, not since Arthur had arrived to fight for him.   "Actually, Dan, that's not what's going on.  He really is King Arthur, back from the dead."  
  
"Right," Dan laughed.  "Really, good joke, guys.  I'm not really sure if the wedding was an appropriate time for it, but it turned out alright."  
  
"No, Dan," Elyan said quietly.  "You're one of my best mates, and I wouldn't lie to you.  Arthur really is who he says he is."  
  
"Prove it," said Dan, frowning as he crossed his arms.  
  
Merlin shook his head, as this was a major flaw in Arthur's plan.  How could Arthur prove that he was telling the truth?  But Arthur simply pulled out a pocket knife and sliced a shallow cut on his hand.  They all watched as the cut healed itself in seconds.  "You see, I am immortal," said Arthur.

Dan and the others gasped as they realized the implications of this miracle.  
  
"You’re immortal?" Merlin cried, flooded with relief that he wouldn’t be left behind again.  " _I_ didn't even know that."  
  
"I found out this morning by accident," Arthur said sheepishly.  “Gwaine suggested I use this to convince Dan of my veracity.”

Dan's mouth dropped open.  "You're really him?”  Dan’s voice cracked a bit.  “The _real_ King Arthur?"  
  
"Yes I am," Arthur said smugly.  "That day you first met me was the day I came out of the lake of Avalon.  I have reincarnated in this life to fulfill my destiny as the Once and Future King."  
  
"Oh my God," Dan cried, looking over at Merlin.  "Marvin, he's the genuine article."  Then he turned back to Arthur.   “I have a million questions for you.”  
  
"Dan,” Merlin said quietly, bringing his fiancé’s attention back to him.  “I'm afraid I've deceived you as well.”

“What do you mean?” Dan asked.

“My name isn’t Marvin – it’s Merlin.  I'm Merlin the warlock, made famous by the Arthurian stories.  I’m so sorry that I lied to you."

"Prove to me that you are Merlin.  If you really are him, you must still have magic," Dan reasoned. 

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the walls of the building shook for about ten seconds, prompting some screams in the next room.  "Believe me now?"  
  
"You mean to tell me I've slept with Merlin of Camelot?" Dan cried.  “Oh my God!”  
  
"Thanks for that reminder,” Arthur said, glaring at Dan.   
  
"That's not the issue right now, Arthur!" Merlin screeched.  
  
"You’re really him?” Dan asked, staring at Merlin in disbelief.  “ _The_ Merlin.”

“I am,” Merlin agreed.   “Were you expecting an old man with a beard?”

Dan shrugged.  “Are you immortal too?”

“Yes,” Merlin admitted. 

“How was that going to work, after we were married?” 

“I was going to age myself and stay with you until you died,” said Merlin.   “But then, Arthur happened.”

“Do you _want_ to be with him?" Dan asked, his expression somber as he regarded his fiancé.    
  
"Yes," Merlin said honestly.  "I don't want to live a lie.   I can’t choose you when my heart isn't free to give."  
  
"That’s all well and good, but I don't understand Arthur’s feelings," said Dan.  "His romance with Guinevere was the stuff of legend.  Not to mention he was spouting homophobic rhetoric a week ago."  
  
"He's bi."  Merlin said helpfully.    
  
"I’ve done some soul searching this week.  I realized that I suppressed my urges toward men ever since my father gave me a lecture that they were sinful,” Arthur admitted.  “But after spending a week with Merlin in this time, I finally figured out why I was filled with desire when I touched him.  He’s the one for me."  Arthur reached for Merlin’s hand, and the warlock squeezed it before letting go.  
  
"Dan, I'm so sorry," said Merlin, his eyes filling with tears.  “I never meant to hurt you like this.”  
  
"While I _am_ upset, I am not fool enough to tear you two apart,” said Dan, regarding them with reverent awe.  “Even today, your names are always mentioned together.  I won't stand in the way of a romance that has endured for over a thousand years.  Marvin, er, Merlin, I release you from our engagement."  Dan nodded at them.  
  
"Thank you," Merlin breathed.  "I really did love you, Dan.  It's just... I wasn't counting on Arthur returning."  
  
"He is very attractive," Dan said diplomatically.  "I can see why you want him."  
  
"I appreciate that," Arthur preened.

“But he acts like an asshole,” Dan continued, glaring at Arthur.

Arthur huffed at that, crossing his arms as he glared right back.  “Hey!  That’s a little harsh.”

But Dan wasn’t finished.  “Merlin, if you aren’t going to be with me, I need to make sure you’re with someone who will treat you right.”  
  
"Arthur has a good heart underneath the arrogant front," said Merlin, glancing fondly at Arthur.  "He’s not as much of an asshole when I’m there to temper him.”

“I’m not sure that’s true,” said Arthur, looking put out.

“You have to promise me you’ll treat him right,” said Dan, rounding on Arthur.

“I promise,” Arthur said seriously.   “Merlin and I got a second chance at love.  I will treasure each and every day that I have with him and treat him like a king.”

“Are you certain, Merlin?” Dan asked softly.

“Arthur's my perfect match,” Merlin informed him, unconsciously stepping closer to Arthur.  “I’m certain.”   
  
"I’ve asked you that question about me, if I was ‘the one’, and you always skirted around it.  Now I know why," Dan mused, gazing sadly at Merlin.

Merlin didn’t know what he could say to make this any better for Dan, so he stayed quiet.  
  
"What am I supposed to do about the wedding?" Dan asked, voicing Merlin’s current thought.  
  
"I'll go apologize and set them straight," Merlin said firmly.  "It's my fault you're in this mess.  It’s my responsibility to tell them."  
  
"No.  I'd rather the guests forget about the wedding entirely," Dan declared, staring knowingly at Merlin. 

The warlock paled at that, realizing what Dan was asking. "I can't use my magic like that."  
  
"Please do this for me," Dan pleaded.  "Spare me the humiliation of being stood up at the altar."  
  
"Yes, but what about you?" Merlin asked.  "You'll remember me."  
  
"Not if you erase my memory of you as well," Dan countered.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Merlin.  “Because once I’ve wiped your memories, there’s no getting them back.”  
  
"I don't want to remember losing my fiancé to a historical legend.  Can you understand that?" Dan asked.  
  
Merlin vacillated between the two options.   Should he use his magic to influence a large group of people’s minds?  Could he do it without any severe consequences to the audience?  Merlin knew one thing - he really owed Dan this favor.   He knew that he could manage the magic, so he decided, _what the hell._    

"Alright," said Merlin.  “I’ll do it.  I’m confident in my abilities as a warlock that I won’t permanently damage anyone.  They’ll just be a little confused at first, but it should wear off quickly.”  
  
"Thank you.  One last kiss," Dan pleaded.  
  
Merlin nodded and stepped up to meet Dan. 

To Arthur’s outrage, they kissed, but it lacked their usual passion. 

"You'll find someone," Merlin predicted as Dan pulled away.  "You will."  
  
Dan colored slightly.  “Actually, I do want to remember my time with George.”

“ _Me_?”  George startled at that.  “Why?”

Dan gave him a small smile.  “We really connected over Skype over the past month talking about the wedding.  We also bonded over our struggles in coming out to our fathers.  I’d like to continue that and see where it goes.”

George beamed.  “I appreciate that, Dan.”

“Huh, I really didn’t see that one coming,” said Arthur, but Merlin shushed him.  
  
“Go on, then,” Dan insisted.  “No time like the present.”

Merlin muttered a spell, his eyes flashing gold as his magic connected with every person seated in the church. Dan's mind also was wiped blissfully blank as his memories of Merlin were removed forever.    

As soon as a confused Dan started asking questions, George steered him towards the exit, which was jammed full of people leaving the church.  Merlin believed that Dan was in good hands with George, who looked like Christmas had come early.

"God, I feel awful," Merlin groaned, placing his head in his hands.  "Misleading that poor man.  This is why I never did relationships."

"Clearly I am the superior specimen," Arthur declared, puffing out his chest.  "He didn't stand a chance."  
  
"Your humility astounds me," Merlin said sarcastically.  "There was nothing wrong with him.  He was perfectly adequate."  
  
"He wasn't me," Arthur said with a grin.

“You did the right thing, mate,” Gwaine clapped Merlin on the back.   The other knights did the same.  Gwen and Morgana ambushed him, sandwiching Merlin in a hug. 

“You’d better not hurt my brother, Merlin, or you’ll have me to deal with,” Morgana advised.   
  
“No chance of that,” Merlin promised.  “I waited over a thousand years for this prat.  Now that he finally came to his senses, that is.”  
  
"So do we get that second chance now?"  Arthur said, coming up behind Merlin and holding him close.  
  
"Yes.”   The warlock beamed before he twisted around in Arthur’s arms to face him.  “This time, we'll get it right," Merlin vowed before he sealed their pact with a kiss.

.~.

 _Epilogue_  
  
After he stopped snogging Merlin senseless, Arthur convinced everyone to adjourn to the ballroom, where the reception was supposed to have been held.  Everyone enjoyed the catered food and even ate the wedding cake, although Merlin refused a piece out of principle.  Leon played DJ for about an hour while the reincarnated group from Camelot celebrated their reunion. 

Then Elyan manned the DJ booth for a bit, allowing Leon to talk in hushed tones with Morgana over in the corner of the room.  Merlin slow danced with Arthur, next to Gwen and Lance.   In Arthur’s arms, he looked over and smiled at Gwen, who returned his grin.  This time around, it had worked out for them both.

After Arthur grew tired of dancing, they took a seat next to Gwaine and Percival, who couldn’t stop gazing at each other.  Merlin was happy for them – at least this time, they wouldn’t have to hide. 

Then Merlin demanded an explanation.   Arthur told Merlin how he’d enlisted Leon’s help in getting everyone together earlier that morning.  Morgana’s magic had done the rest by helping the group remember their past lives in Camelot.  Gwaine explained how they got the costumes – his father owned a costume shop and supplied them all in very short notice.  Merlin had to admit that Arthur’s plan had been a good one and had succeeded quite well.  
  
After Elyan left the DJ booth, they all crowded around one of the round tables, adding extra chairs when necessary.   Merlin called for silence, ready to discuss the question on everyone’s minds.  
  
"We need to figure out why Arthur and you lot have reincarnated," said Merlin.  "Arthur was supposed to return in the world's greatest time of need.  But what is it he’s here to do?"  
  
Gwaine snorted.  "It could be anything.  There's the environmental crisis, the terror attacks in London and around the world, the Elite 1% controlling the lower classes…”  
  
"Or, it could be something different, like assuring people that they don't need to fear death, as our existence proves that reincarnation exists," Gwen suggested.  
  
"I think we will be intuitively guided to our mission," said Lance, his arm protectively resting at the small of Gwen’s back.  "I'm not worried."  
  
"As long as I have Merlin and all of you by my side, I know it will be a life worth living," said Arthur, his fingers entwined with the warlock’s.   “Together, we’ll make history and _this_ time we’ll save the world.”

At that moment, Merlin had no doubt that they would.

.~.

The End!

A/N:  What’d you think? Did I tackle the ‘Arthur Reincarnates’ trope right?  Did you think Dan/George was funny?

Also, I’ll be taking a break from fanfic for a while.  I’ve got an original sci-fi novel to work on!   Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos, your support has been appreciated!

 

 

 

  


 


End file.
